


Stop Fighting Yourself

by Coolbeanzed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :), Alpha Peter Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Don’t hate, Early characters, Good Peter Hale, Just read pls, M/M, S1, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Top Peter Hale, bad at tags, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolbeanzed/pseuds/Coolbeanzed
Summary: Peter has been broken for a long time, stuck in his own head with only traumatic memories, pain and grief for company. It’s no wonder he goes a bit mad when he’s healed. When he starts interacting with people again, good people, will things start to change? Will he let his burning need for vengeance and decimation be replaced by better things?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 43
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

When the supernatural entwined itself in your life, nothing would ever seem quite the same again. Not even you.

Stiles found it incredible that he and Scott had accepted their new knowledge of werewolves and hunters without having any kind of psychotic break. He understood why it was so important to keep it a secret - the emotional weight the knowledge carried was heavy, and he knew that some people would take it very badly indeed. He felt Scott hadn’t fully grasped that side of it yet, and simply didn’t want people to know for personal reasons, in case they viewed him as a ‘freak’, or were afraid of him.

He’d thought that the knowledge was terrifying, but that seemed like nothing next to how afraid he was of Derek Hale. Derek, however, absolutely paled in comparison to his uncle Peter - the alpha. After everything they went through while Peter tried to recruit Scott into his pack, Stiles thought surely, surely it could not get worse.

Then Kate Argent showed up in Beacon Hills, intent on murdering every last wolf in the town, and she kidnapped Derek, sending all of them into a twirling spiral of chaos.

Peter Hale had the gift of making people feel very extreme emotions. Wether he charmed people, made them feel special, deeply attracted to him, angry, threatened, terrified, thrilled - it was always intense, and he always left an impression. As it turned out, Stiles was the perfect person to help him track down Derek after Kate Argent went rogue and kidnapped him, Peter just didn’t realise it when he took him.

He hadn’t noticed the long line of his legs, or his delicate facial features, or his fiery yet anxious personality, or how completely attractive he found all of it. Stiles was terrified and he couldn’t stop fidgeting or talking, which Peter was uncertain if he found irritating or adorable. He’d been so shut down for so many years, he wasn’t completely back to himself yet. He hadn’t quite grasped his sense of self, it was still an ambiguous concept, floating somewhere just out of reach, tainted by his overwhelming negative emotions.

Intimidating Stiles was easy, making him comply and track down wherever the Argents were keeping Derek, however, proved to be a constant battle and he was steadily losing his patience. He’d gone to the trouble of taking his dead nurse’s laptop and car, and Stiles wouldn’t even use his computer skills to track Scott’s phone - which Peter knew he could do with ease.

“Look, even once I get this connected we need Scott’s username and password and I don’t know either-“

“You know both.” Peter cut him off sharply, he did not have the patience to deal with Stiles’ blatant lies.

“I swear to God I don’t-“ Peter grasped the back of his neck and smashed his face down on the trunk of his dead nurse’s car - which he’d also commandeered.

“Don’t lie to me, Stiles.” The teen groaned, spluttered out a little bit of blood from his split lip and continued typing when Peter released him, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Stiles desperately tried to negotiate Scott’s way out of Peter’s dealings as he waited for the laptop to connect to the phone’s internet, but he wasn’t willing to let him go.

“I need Derek, and Scott too, I need a pack.”

“He won’t help you.” He snapped defiantly. Peter narrowed his eyes and stepped in even closer, making Stiles visibly shrink back with fear.

“Oh, he will, because it’ll save Allison.” Peter grinned and pointed a claw at him, “and you will, because it’ll save Derek and you couldn’t cope with having his death on your hands. And Derek..Derek will help me because he needs revenge on the Argents just as much as I do.” Stiles begrudgingly finished inputting Scott’s information, which Peter was none too impressed by.

“His username is Allison?.....His password is also Allison?” He observed in utter exasperation. Stiles shifted his gaze back towards the furious alpha.

“You still want him in your pack?” Peter rolled his eyes, but almost chuckled. Stiles was desperate to be away from the alpha, he felt terrified and flustered, unbalanced, and fumbled to turn the laptop towards Peter with shaking hands so he could see the tracking information for himself. They looked at each other in confusion, then Peter’s expression changed to one of irritated realisation. He asked the teen for his keys and bent them out of shape with his bare hand. Stiles groaned, shoulders sagging as he turned to climb into the nurse’s car.

“So you’re not gonna kill me?” He snapped angrily. Peter paused and when he turned, he looked offended. Stiles shrank back when he stepped towards him again.

“Don’t you get it yet? I’m not the bad guy here.”

“You turn into a...giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you’re not the bad guy here?” His jaw twitched and he stared at Stiles thoughtfully.

“What?” He asked, nervous under his direct gaze.

“I like you, Stiles.” He enjoyed the way the teen shifted uncomfortably and let the tense silence stretch out longer than necessary. “So, as you’ve helped me, I’m going to give you something in return.” Stiles swallowed nervously, eyes wide.

“Do you want the bite?” He gaped at him.

“What?”

“Do you want...the bite?” Stiles was silent for the first time since he’d taken him.

“If it doesn’t kill you - and it could - you’ll become like us.”

“Like you?”

“Yes, a werewolf, would you like me to draw you a picture?” He snapped, patience wearing thin. Stiles frowned and looked down, Peter could feel the anguish coming off him. He was conflicted.

“Are you sure that...you’re not fed up of being the weak one, Stiles?” Stiles backed up and thudded against the car as Peter closed the distance between them again, speaking softly once more.

“I’m fine with it.”

“Are you sure? Don’t you think everyone would be so much more impressed by you...not so...dismissive of you all the time?” Stiles leant back, turning his face away as Peter leant in close, picking up on his insecurities and parading them in front of him with expert precision.

“You’re the smart one, Stiles. Imagine if you were as strong as us, too. You’d be running circles around Scott in no time-“

“I don’t need to do that to Scott, he’s my friend. I’m happy being me.” Peter grazed his neck with his claws.

“Really? Always watching him be the best at everything, getting what he wants, getting the girl-“

“Hasn’t made him smarter though has it?” Peter chuckled again.

“Need an answer, Stiles.” He turned and met his eyes defiantly.

“I don’t want to be like you.” Peter smirked at him.

“Do you want to know what I just heard? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words ‘I...don’t...want. You may believe you’re telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself.” Stiles swallowed thickly, he didn’t know how but he felt like Peter had reached into his head and stirred his brain up, confusing him and making him almost want to ask for it. He couldn’t help but imagine for a moment what it would be like...not to feel so weak and scared all the time. Peter gently tipped his chin upwards. He felt hot, flushed, panicked and confused. He wanted to escape. Peter’s attitude towards him seemed to change, he smiled softly and let his hand drop from his chin, grazing his side before stepping away. Stiles felt horribly unbalanced as Peter drove away and left him standing alone.

Stiles visited Scott’s house that evening and learned of the fight that had ensued, in which Peter had killed Kate Argent. He felt sick, with fear and horror and something else he couldn’t pin down. He had to sit on the floor while Scott explained the rest. Peter could’ve killed Allison and Chris, he had the opportunity, and he’d been hellbent on it before. Once he’d killed Kate, however, and Derek and Scott asked him not to...he didn’t. Stiles had been listening in shock and he finally peeled up enough to frowned at his friend in confusion.

“What?”

“He just...relented. He was half reasonable for once and he let them go. So I think Allison’s dad actually...might not hate us quite as much as before.” Stiles gaped at him and something inside him leapt for joy.

“That’s great! I mean - I was expecting the end of that story to be a lot worse to be honest.”

“Me too!” Stiles excused himself once Scott began talking dreamily about the possibility of the Argents not hunting them and he and Allison being able to continue their relationship. He had to be home by the time his dad finished his shift or he’d be dead meat.

He lied in bed and thought about the hunters, the pack of three, the bite and Peter Hale all night. What if Scott was murdered by the Argents? He hadn’t hurt anyone. He’d have to stand near Melissa at his funeral and lie to her face about why her son was dead. Did Peter change his mind just to trick the two betas into joining his pack? Should Stiles ask to join? Would his life really be better if he was a wolf too? He would be able to help protect Scott better than he had been. Why couldn’t he get Peter out of his head? That seductive voice with a dark edge, the way he invaded his personal space, intimidated and controlled him made him feel sick as he relived it repeatedly and found himself wanting more. He’d never experienced anything, anyone like it. He didn’t get any sleep that night.

Scott arrived at his house the following afternoon and was let in by Noah. Stiles was pouring over homework with crazy hair - looking absolutely insane.  
“Are..you ok?” Stiles nodded and gulped down more coffee.

“Not sure caffeine is a good idea for you right now, man.” He laughed sarcastically and muttered something about not being able to sleep. Scott tried to ask him what was wrong several times but Stiles was uncharacteristically cagey and secretive and repeatedly avoided the subject. By the time he left, hours later, to secretly see Allison on his way home, he still had no idea what was wrong with his friend and it worried him. Stiles was very, very rarely secretive with him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d refused to tell him something.

Stiles was agitated. He needed that voice out of his head. Caffeine had been a bad idea - he was in a state and it had done nothing to calm the feeling he had of wanting to tear his skin off and run away from everything and everyone. He didn’t realise he was pacing until he spun on his heel to head back in the other direction only to find Peter standing in the corner of his bedroom. He jumped out of his skin and only just managed to suppress a scream.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” He hissed, gesturing to his door which his father had the possibility of coming through at any given moment. Peter smiled gently, a picture of serenity next to his chaotic storm.

“You seem troubled, Stiles.” The teen spluttered out a laugh and wagged a finger at him.

“No no no, you’re not doing this to me again-“

“Doing what?” Peter asked innocently in his smoothest purr, pulling an angelic expression.

“You’re not manipulating me into asking you to bite me, ok?!” Stiles desperately willed himself to calm down, he even sounded shrill and totally unconvincing to his own ears.

“Are you considering it?”

“Of course I’ve been considering it, I’m only human!”

“Exactly. But you could be so much more-“

“Please leave.”

“Why are you so stressed, Stiles? I mean look at you, you’re losing your mind.” He caught his reflection in his mirror and tried, to no avail, to subtly smooth his crazed hair a little. He missed the damn buzzcut - at least then he never had the possibility of looking like a mad scientist, even if it did look like a haircut a parent or the military would choose.

“I do not want to be involved with you at all. I don’t want Scott to be involved with you- please leave my house, now!” He pulled a concerned face and brought a finger to his lips mockingly, reminding him to not alert the attention of his father. Stiles swallowed and bit his lip anxiously, the little stabs of pain the only thing grounding him in reality.

“I don’t know who you think I am-“

“I don’t know either! I don’t trust you. That’s why I don’t want you to give me the bite.” Peter sighed and took a step closer.

“I understand that I was a little...well, very frightening when I first came back. I had been through a rather traumatic time, and killing Kate Argent was the only thing I thought about doing all that time. I needed a pack, desperately, Stiles and so I acted...well...dubiously in trying to get Scott to join me. Now that I’ve been alive for some time, now that that...woman..is dead...I can see things more clearly.” Stiles just wanted to melt into his gaze and his voice and he was both furious and disgusted with himself. Peter ran a hand through his hair and the motion made Stiles whole body flush.

“Are you sick?”

“What? No, w-why?” Peter invaded his personal space once again and Stiles felt like he’d lost his inner battle as he stood there limply while the terrifying man felt his forehead.

“I could feel the heat coming off you from across the room.” He spoke quietly and Stiles felt like a rabbit caught in headlights. Did the alpha just put a strange inflection into his words, or was he imagining it?

“I’m fine. I run hot.” He managed through gritted teeth. Peter hummed quietly and looked down at his clenched fists then dragged his eyes very deliberately up his body to eventually rest on his now very flushed face.

“Don’t worry, at some point you’ll stop fighting yourself...you know where to find me.” He looked at his mouth very obviously before leaving the way he came through the window. Stiles heaved out the breath he’d been holding and frantically unbuttoned his jeans so he could touch himself.

Stiles lied awake again that night. Peter Hale seemed to have set his sights on him. He wanted to give him the bite. He also seemed to want...other things. Things that Stiles’ body seemed all too happy to give, regardless of what his mind wanted. Peter Hale. Stiles cursed himself over and over. The man had to be in his late thirties, surely. God, he was sick. Why couldn’t he just be normal?! His desperate crush on Lydia seemed so far away now, and he wished he could claw it back and rid himself of whatever this twisted infatuation was.

He didn’t sleep that night, either.

On Monday morning, Scott reeled back in horror when his friend climbed out of his jeep.  
“Oh my god - are you sick?” Stiles shook his head slow, his eyelids hanging heavily over his bloodshot orbs.

“What’s wrong?”

“Can’t sleep.”

“For how long?”

“Since Thursday.”

“You should not have driven here.”

“Didn’t have much choice.” He yawned loudly and then gulped down the final contents of his flask which Scott assumed from the bitter smell was very strong coffee. He tried to ask but Stiles wasn’t offering any information.

Throughout the day Stiles was jumpy and off, that was when he wasn’t nodding off in classes. When it came to lacrosse, Stiles was wiped clean off his feet four times and coach made him run laps. Stiles collapsed - completely passed out - and Scott literally picked him up and carried him to the nurse, too concerned to give a damn about it raising questions about his unusual strength.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Scott’s obliviousness of the new development between his friend and his alpha, it didn’t take long for the news of Stiles’ deteriorated health to reach Peter. He wasn’t pleased.

Stiles woke in the evening, disorientated, and saw Peter standing in the corner of the room. He flinched at the sight of him, and then something in between a distressed whimper and a gasp escaped his lips when he realised he wasn’t in his own bed. Peter crossed the room in a split second and easily pushed his shoulders back down.

“You’re in hospital, you passed out at school and they sent you here but you’re fine. Calm down.” His voice was calm, collected, but oozed authority and Stiles accepted defeat. Peter didn’t move his hand from where it rested, palm over his collarbone. It seeped heat into him. It was pleasant. Stiles hated himself for enjoying it.

“What’s going on?”

“Just couldn’t sleep.”

“For four nights straight?” Stiles nodded.

“I’m not exactly ‘normal’ in case you hadn’t noticed.” Peter smiled gently.

“I had, actually. It’s one of your more endearing qualities.” Stiles rubbed his eyes agitatedly.

“Why are you here, Peter?” His voice came out small and sad and he didn’t like it, not one bit. Nor did Peter.

“Stop fighting me.”

“I can’t.” He met his eyes. Peter nodded slowly.

“Okay then. I will not pressure you to ask for the bite at all. If you want it at some point in the future, you know I would be happy to have you in my pack.” Stiles was surprised but nodded.

“Oh...okay well...thanks.” Peter nodded.

“But, I’m afraid, I’m not having you fight me on this.”

“On wh-“ He tilted his chin up gently and he was suddenly right there- right up close to his face. Stiles barely had time to gasp before he leant down, pressing his lips against Stiles’ softly. Stiles tensed up and his hands clenched into fists around the sheets. One of Peter’s hands grazed softly through his hair and the other rested on his chest. Stiles felt like his heart has stopped and time had frozen. Then Peter pulled back and everything rushed back twice as hard, his heart raced and he felt unbearably hot and he could hear his blood pumping in his ears. He smiled at him softly.

“Stop overthinking, or I’ll have to make you. I’ll see you soon, Stiles.” He slipped out of the room and Stiles was left feeling oddly regenerated.

His father showed up, beside himself with worry accompanied by Scott, but Stiles put their minds at rest with his chirpy mood and assurance that he already felt a lot better. Scott waited for his dad to leave to sort the insurance information and sign discharge papers before asking.  
“Ok what’s going on? You’ve been weird since Thursday and you’re freaking me out.” Stiles knew he wouldn’t be able to totally lie, Scott would know. Maybe a half truth would suffice?

“Peter tried to convince me to have the bite when he kidnapped me to make me help track down where Kate Argent was holding Derek.” It wasn’t a lie. Scott gaped at him and stood, furious.  
“But- before you get incredibly mad - he’s just been here...he told me not to worry, that he wouldn’t change me unless I asked and really wanted it and that there was no rush.” Also not a lie. Scott relaxed a little bit, but was still visibly annoyed.

“He shouldn’t have done that to you, I know what he’s like- he twists everything, he’s good at it.” Stiles nodded and fiddled with the blanket, feeling guilty for keeping the secret and hoping he wasn’t making a huge mistake in doing so.

Peter was looking at their map of known pack territories when Derek let Scott into the loft. He could feel his anger immediately and rolled his eyes inwardly as he turned.

“You tried to turn Stiles?!” Derek pulled a face at him as he joined them.

“Stiles? Really?”

“I didn’t try to turn him.”

“Well, whatever - try to convince him he should ask you for it.”

“Is that what he told you?”

“No...I mean- I made him, once he got sick I needed to know why, I was worried-“

“I’m not angry at Stiles for telling you.” Peter interrupted his backtracking, not thrilled that he was still clearly afraid of him and thought he’d kill anyone he felt angry with. Derek raised an eyebrow. Somehow his uncle had managed to change Scott from angry and tense to quiet and defeated with just a few unassuming sentences, and he had no idea quite how he’d managed it.

“Why would you do that, Peter?! He’s-“

“Already in the know about us? Already involved every time something bad happens? Incredibly smart? Oddly practical? He’d be a great asset to our pack. I can’t only have good fighters, I need some intelligence in here too.” He chuckled at the two of them teasingly and Scott sighed.

“Don’t set your sights on him, ok? He shouldn’t be any more involved in this than he already is, and you have no idea what he’s like - I’ve known him all my life, ok? He gets anxious as hell and he’s impulsive and a little crazy - add ‘want to kill’ into that and you’ve got a nightmare on your hands-“

“Thank you for the insight, Scott. As I’m sure Stiles already told you, I explained to him that he needn’t worry, I have no desire to change him unless he truly wants me to - which he doesn’t.” Scott sighed and nodded.

“Okay- okay...thank you.” He left, Derek turned back to his uncle.

“When were you planning on talking to me about this?” Peter sighed.

“I’m not going to change him.”

“Unless he decides he wants it, glad to hear you’ve adopted a new policy by the way.” Peter glared somewhat facetiously at his nephew.

“He doesn’t want it. So, no change.” Derek was suspicious but chose not to press him any further. Probably for the best - if he wasn’t happy about him turning the sheriff’s son, he’d probably be somewhat livid about what he really intended to do.

Peter didn’t see Stiles again for a week, which he wasn’t happy about but he was also determined not to start showing up at his house or the school every five minutes. Those were not the actions of an alpha. He felt oddly drawn to the teen, it felt strange - he hadn’t wanted someone so strongly in...well, maybe fifteen years? Possibly more? He certainly couldn’t remember caring about anyone’s welfare, and yet there he was. He didn’t want Stiles in the hospital, he didn’t want him to be distressed, and that in itself was frightening for the alpha.

Chris Argent passed on a message for Peter, asking Allison to go through Scott.  
“He wants us all to meet.” Scott explained after school on Friday.

“Specifics?” Scott shrugged slowly and Peter rolled his eyes.

“Call your girlfriend, Scott.” Allison passed the phone over to her father at Peter’s request and listened intently.

“There have been some strange attacks reported and I’m concerned that whatever it is, it’s headed our way. I don’t think it’s a wolf, and I think we’d be smart to work together to eliminate it, if it does come to Beacon Hills.” Peter hummed in agreement, deeply surprised by the offer.

“I agree. I’ll get everyone on my end together.”

“We’ll meet you at your old house. Tomorrow night if possible. Bring everyone- including Scott’s friend, Stiles? He seems to be involved at every turn.” Peter’s mouth twitched and he agreed he would, hanging up the phone with a sigh. His two pack members looked at him worriedly.

“There’s something headed our way, he wants us to work together to kill it.” Derek protested immediately.

“Are you sure this isn’t some kind of trap?” Peter’s teeth clenched of their own accord, he was beginning to tire of his betas questioning his every move. Taking what he wanted when he wanted and not caring about anyone else had been a far easier path to walk in many ways.

“No, which is why we are going to go about this carefully. Tell Scott to meet us here tomorrow night, and bring Stiles too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sings* tension riiiisiiinggggg*   
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Stiles was so nervous about the meeting he felt he might be sick as he drove he and Scott to the old Hale house. The two wolves were waiting for them when they arrived. He nodded at them both and struggled to pull his eyes away from Peter’s when the man smiled subtly at him and the simple gesture sent heat racing through him from head to toe. Dammit.

Peter wanted to smile when the two teens pulled up. When they approached, all he could hear was Stiles’ heart pumping away and the heat rolling off him in waves. Only he knew it wasn’t just anxiety. Only he really understood what Stiles was feeling.

“We checked the perimeter...didn’t spot anything out of the ordinary, or any unusual scents in the area so we don’t think they’ve planned an attack.” Derek explained, more to Scott than Stiles - he was still persistently irritated by him and made absolutely no attempt to hide it.

“Unless they plan to bring back up and ambush us...which is why I’m glad we have you here, Stiles. And Dr Deaton will be joining us too. The rest of the hunters under Chris’ leadership still follow the code. They definitely won’t kill either of you.” Stiles nodded, still unable to form words, worried about what might spill out.

Deaton arrived, looking very uneasy about being involved. The Argents followed soon thereafter and they were surprised by the small number of hunters who emerged from the cars. Just nine; Chris, Allison, and seven other men. The two betas spread out a little and Peter pulled Stiles closer to him.

“Peter.” Chris nodded and held up his bare hands as he approached slowly, turning and lifting the back of his jacket so they could see he wasn’t armed.

“Chris, Allison. Hunters.” He said, adopting that smooth voice once again and nodded and smiling in his most charming manner. It only came across as very mildly facetious, which was really quite impressive.

“I asked if we could meet because there have been lots of attacks, thirteen to date. They appeared to start in L.A, and they’ve gradually moved further inland heading our way. To me, it doesn’t look like an animal, or a werewolf - but I’d like your opinion, and yours too doctor, if you wouldn’t mind.” He leaned forwards and held out a thick file. Peter took it and mused over the files, Stiles looked over his shoulder - curiosity officially piqued. Peter gestured for Derek to look and passed Deaton some of the photos. They all looked equally bemused and concerned by the graphic, gruesome images.

“This isn’t a wolf. Is it an animal you recognise?” Peter asked the veterinarian who shook his head as he looked closer and asked for the rest of the file.

“...no signs of weapons used or traces of any drugs...unclassified hair and DNA found at each scene. Unclassified? It’s definitely not a regular animal or human in that case. I’m not seeing claw or bite marks, their bodies look like they’ve been blown apart by some kind of explosion. Was any noise heard? Witnesses?” He asked, Chris shook his head.

“No witnesses, and several of the victims have been killed during the day, or in busy areas. Either someone has seen and is too afraid to come forward, or this...explosion...made no sound and people only realised after seeing the bodies.”

“Very worrying.” Peter glanced to the side when Stiles pretty much leant so far forwards to try and read the files that he was nearly touching his shoulder, his breath warm over Peter’s back.

“Something you want, Stiles?” He purred softly. The teen jerked backwards, suddenly realising how close they were, and flushed as all eyes fell on him.

“I-Uh- is that a map showing the location of each murder?” Chris nodded and Peter held it out to him. He frowned as he looked at the locations.

“Maybe he’s a drifter.” They all turned back to him. Chris questioned his conclusion.

“Well, all of the murders have occurred....” he fumbled to get the incident reports, ignoring and avoiding Peter’s eyes and ensuring not to accidentally touch him. “...within a couple days of each other, just off the highway. It’s heading our way because it’s following this highway which runs parallel to the forests and national parks. So it’s probably either some kind of other...creature...we don’t know about yet - or it looks like a person and they’re hitchhiking or something. I don’t know, it just-“ Chris interrupted him, stepping in to look at the map.

“No. That...makes sense. A lot of sense. Maybe it’s some other kind of shape shifter, a hitchhiker is probably a good bet.” Stiles scratched the back of his head and stepped back bashfully.

“I’m going to do some research...there are several things it could be, going off that description and the manner of killing.” Deaton explained. Stiles gaped at him.

“Several? How many -“ he gestured wildly to the werewolves and then stopped himself quickly, in the interest of being sensitive. “-Uh...other...species are actually real?!” Deaton thought it over.

“Many. Where do you think all of our myths and legends stem from? Although, by all accounts they are often exaggerated, or only half truths.” Stiles puffed out air.

“Sure, sure- no big deal, whatever.”

“We’ll research and try and keep an eye on gas stations, diners, motels, see if anyone unusual catches our attention.” Chris offered.

“We’ll do research too, and do patrols through the woods. Whatever it is - we’ll catch it’s scent if it comes through our territory, and we’ll let you know if we get anything.” Chris nodded and the other hunters began climbing back into their cars. He stayed back for a moment.

“I never thanked you for sparing us.” Chris got the words out, despite it feeling deeply unnatural to do so. Peter nodded, he hadn’t been expecting the words, certainly not from Chris.

“When you spoke to her...I knew you weren’t responsible. Allison certainly wasn’t.” Argent shot him a small smile before leaving. Peter passed the file to Deaton and caught Stiles by the collar of his shirt before he slipped away.

“I want to discuss something with you.” Scott and Derek both frowned at him.

“I’m not going to turn him, relax - the both of you.” Stiles followed him into the dilapidated house with a frantic pulse, feeling the other wolves eyes on him as he went.

“I-“ Peter raised a finger to his lips and he fell silent. He slipped a hand around his waist and onto the small of his pack, pulling him in flush against his body. Stiles bit his lip to suppress the shocked yelp that threatened to escape his lips, Peter smirked irritatingly.

“They’ll hear. Unless of course that doesn’t bother you, in which case...” He whispered, his breath tickling his neck and his amazing scent inescapable standing so close. Stiles pushed his hands against his shoulders, trying to get some distance between them and not to shudder with pleasure at the muscles he could feel there, but his half-assed strength was no match for any werewolf, much less an alpha. He glared at him and Peter smiled.

“That was very clever of you...quite the detective aren’t you, Stiles?” He rolled his eyes. Peter shrugged and stepped back, Stiles suddenly felt a little unsteady, weightless, without Peter’s strong body wrapped around him. It must’ve shown on his face because the man smirked knowingly. A jolt of anger shot through the embarrassed teen when he realised Peter distancing himself was a ploy to get him to admit he liked them touching.

“You love this, don’t you?” He hissed quietly, terrified that Scott might overhear.

“What?” Peter asked innocently, devilish grin the only thing giving him away.

“You know what you’re doing-“

“And I wouldn’t have to if you’d just give in and do what you really want.” Stiles dragged his lip through his teeth agitatedly, pausing when he caught the alpha staring hungrily, smile gone. He swallowed thickly and stepped around him, simultaneously trying to get past him undisturbed, and also wishing he’d just reach out and grab him again. God he wanted to touch him again.

“I’m gonna go.”

“See you soon.” He shook his head in irritation and left the house with flushed cheeks, trying to stop his legs from shaking as he walked down the front steps.

“What was that?” Scott rushed over to him and followed him to the jeep.

“What?”

“Will you stop?!” Stiles sighed as he rushed in front of him using that damn werewolf speed and pushed at his chest.

“Stop what?”

“You haven’t stopped lying to me since that night. What’s going on with you?” Stiles could feel the two Hales watching from behind them. He chewed his lip, feeling his stress creep up on him and turn to anger. Scott could hear it - so could Derek, and so could Peter. The anxious thrumming of his heart that changed pace as he became angry.

“Stiles, I’m worried - you’ve never been like this with me before. Ever.” The guilt didn’t make him any less wound up and he shoved past Scott angrily.

“Stil-“

“Do you want a ride home or not?” He switched the radio on, turned it up obnoxiously loud and refused to look back up to the house before driving away, tires whipping the leaves up as he sped off.

Derek shot the alpha a look before climbing into his own car - he did not like the suspicion growing in the back of his mind.

Stiles was home just before his dad and set about making dinner. He was so wound up he couldn’t stop shaking, and he cut his finger while chopping onion. He cursed from the pain, shouted in sheer frustration, throwing the knife in the sink so hard that it ricocheted out of it and thankfully missed his foot as it clattered onto the floor. He burst into tears as he cleaned his hand up. By the time he was done, he didn’t feel angry anymore, it had slipped into a weary exhaustion. He was sick of his own thoughts and feelings, of being so conflicted about what he should be doing and thinking all the time. He was tired.

His dad arrived home looking stressed and tired as usual. Stiles poured him a small glass of whiskey and he thanked him with a weary smile.  
“You look like you’ve had a tough day.” Concern for his father temporarily chased away his other feelings. He smiled gently and patted his shoulder as he sat down.

“It’s okay, just more bizarre crap that seems unanswerable.” He swallowed and left him alone to check on the pasta.

“Thank you, Stiles.” His dad said gratefully when he plated up their food and came to sit with him, pushing some of the case files aside.

“Anything interesting?” He chuckled and closed the one he was reading very deliberately.

“Nothing for you to worry about. You look like you’ve had a tough few days too.” Stiles shrugged.

“Like I said earlier - I’m feeling better.”

“You know you can talk to me about stuff, right? I know you don’t want to because I’m your dad but, sometimes it’s helpful.” Stiles smiled, acting far more casual than he felt.

“Thanks, dad.” He nodded and ate his dinner, returning to the files and mumbling distractedly when Stiles bid him goodnight and told him to go to bed too.

He fell into his bed and sighed when the duvet rested heavy on his back. Just like Peter’s hand had when he held him. He expressed desire so easily, he wanted Stiles and he was not afraid or ashamed to admit it. He bit his lip, cheeks flushing hot as he thought about the way it felt when their bodies pressed together. He had the option, if he wanted to he could just stop saying no. No- he couldn’t stop saying no, Peter couldn’t be trusted. He rolled over as if to escape his thoughts, which obviously didn’t work. His cock rested heavy against his stomach as he became aroused and refused to touch himself. Of course, it didn’t take long for him to give in to his desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Also appreciate those of you who have left kudos and bookmarked this - I’m so glad you’re enjoying it!
> 
> If you’ve got any critiques or opinions, let me hear ‘em! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there sexy times you ask? Well I don’t want to spoil anything but there could be 0_O mwahahahah

The group of unlikely, tense allies met again the following week to discuss the case. An attack had occurred just outside of Beacon Hills and everyone was now on high alert expecting the threat to arrive in the town soon.

Stiles pulled up outside the charred Hale house and clambered out of the jeep, almost freezing up completely when he caught sight of Peter. He’d undergone something of a revamp in how he presented himself. If Stiles had just about been able to deny his attraction before when the man dressed like a villain from a horror film - he couldn’t anymore. He’d had his hair cut and grown a sexy bit of stubble, he was wearing jeans that hugged his legs and a tight t-shirt and fitted jacket that perfectly showed off his muscles. Scott frowned at his friend when he heard his heart rate suddenly amp up, he had his eyes fixated firmly on the ground as they approached the other two men. His cheeks were bright pink and he looked desperately uncomfortable. Scott knew he was intimidated by the Hales, but this was over the top even for Stiles.

“Scott. Stiles.” Peter greeted them looking smug, Scott was utterly bemused, he knew something was off, but he had no clue as to what. He pulled a face at Derek who just shook his head slightly, looking annoyed and confused himself. He’d obviously rather not know - Scott did not feel the same way.

The hunters had taken some photos of two different hitchhikers who had warranted suspicion and had arrived in the town within the previous day. Deaton was pretty certain what the creature could be.  
“I think we’re most likely dealing with a fairy of some kind. To do the kind of damage we’ve seen without the use of weapons or chemicals, a powerful level of magic is required.” Chris nodded.

“Do we know how to fight it?” Peter asked both of them.

“Traditional weapons will work on a fairy as long as it doesn’t get chance to use it’s magic. Inhibiting the use of it’s wings will be helpful. If it’s restrained with iron it will massively impact it’s ability to use magic.” Chris explained.

“They can also be stunned for some time by extreme cold, I believe.” Deaton added.

“Okay.” Peter nodded, pleased they at least had something to go on. If they were right in thinking it was a fairy. If not then...well, Peter decided he’d rather not consider that.

“As the three of you can heal rapidly and have much faster reflexes than humans - you might be able to fight it and kill it yourselves, or at least provide a distraction so that the hunters can use their weapons.” Deaton suggested. Peter nodded. They came up with their tactical plan for when the fairy showed up and went about their separate ways. Peter turned to his group as the others left.

“Are you all clear on your involvement?” They nodded. “And you’re all satisfied with the plan?” More agreement. Peter nodded.

“Good - Derek can you take Scott to the patch of forest on the East side of the highway. I’m going to take the other - keep an eye on the road, in particular for those guys the hunters photographed. We’re expecting this thing to be coming through at any time now.” They nodded and headed off. Stiles made a beeline for the jeep and Peter waited until Derek’s car had disappeared before racing past him and leaning against the door, blocking his way out. He sighed and shook his head, partly irritated, and partly flattered by Peter’s persistence.

“If I’d’ve known what sprucing myself up would do to you.. I would’ve done it long before now.” Stiles scratched his neck nervously.

“You....you look good.” He admitted very quietly with a shrug. Peter tilted his head to catch his eyes and held a hand out. Stiles swallowed and stepped forwards somewhat uncertainly, slipping his hand into his, a thrill jolting through him from the warm skin on skin contact. Peter lowered his head and planted a feather-light kiss to his lips. Stiles cursed himself as the touch set his body on fire and the scrape of Peter’s stubble made his toes curl- he wanted him, he couldn’t resist anymore. Peter was pleasantly surprised when the teen kissed him back gently, hands tentatively rising to hold onto the back of his neck and his shoulders. He spun them round and pushed his hips back against the car, a little harder than he’d intended. Stiles gasped out a heated little sound and it drove him mad. He couldn’t hold back - he kissed him powerfully, tongue claiming his mouth and making Stiles palpably melt and shudder against him. One of his hands moved up inside his shirt to feel the soft skin of his waist and the other cupped the back of his head. He wasn’t sure if the arousal he could feel and smell was his own or Stiles’, so he pushed his knee in between his and the teen moaned his surprised, hips bucking involuntarily as he stimulated his erection roughly. Peter reached for his belt and Stiles caught his wrist weakly. He could’ve easily overpowered him, and with every fibre of his being he desperately wanted to. He pulled back from the passionate kiss, chest heaving as he caught his breath, and met his eyes. He was glad he did - his pupils were blown, his cheeks flushed dark pink, lips swollen. He was so beautiful, it hurt.

“I, Uh-“ Stiles cut himself off but it was pretty clear what he was suddenly nervous about saying.

“You haven’t done this before?” Stiles shook his head.

“I can stop?” Peter wasn’t sure he could, but he’d offer anyway. Stiles’ heartbeat was still thrumming away hard from his excitement. His grip weakened on his wrist.

“I....don’t want you to.” He released him and let him unbuckle his belt. Peter smirked and kissed him again. There had been no upticks or quickening of the pulse when he spoke that time, go figure.

Stiles jerked when he traced the sensitive skin around his hips and under his waistband. He moaned lowly when he finally stopped teasing him and his hand found his cock. Peter felt like he was in absolute bliss, he hadn’t done anything like this in such a long time - but controlling himself felt like torture. He didn’t realise he was losing it at all until Stiles moaned and shuddered against him and he realised he’d gripped his hip hard enough to leave bruises. He apologised softly against his lips and he shook his head, making it abundantly clear he had enjoyed it. What a pleasant surprise.

His noises made Peter’s toes curl. He was so sensitive everywhere - he had to stop touching that gorgeous, silky soft cock for a while as he lifted his shirt and sucked at his nipples to stop him from coming too quickly, Peter needed it to last longer, he needed more. Stiles reached for the alpha’s jeans, surprising him once again when he pushed him backwards a little so he could drop to his knees.

“You don’t-“

“I want to.” Stiles was so turned on he felt dizzy as Peter’s cock sprang free from the confines of his jeans and he finally felt his toned stomach under his hands as he leant forwards and licked up the length of his thick shaft. Every muscle in Peter’s body was tensed like a coiled spring as he struggled to stay calm and be patient and gentle. Stiles could feel him shaking slightly from the pressure and he knew he was trying his hardest to stay in control and be gentle with him. Something about that made his chest ache with emotion, it also made him feel very powerful, and most of all it made him want to be good at this. When he gathered the courage to close his lips around the pink leaking head, Peter let out a low rumbling growl. Stiles was slow as he began to move his head and tongue, trying not to choke on an alpha’s cock was no easy task. Peter removed his hands from Stiles’ hair because it was too tempting to take control and thrust into his throat. He glanced up at him with those big eyes to see if he was enjoying it and looking at each other drove both of them wild. Stiles moved his head faster, fingers wrapping around the base of his shaft as he began to stroke him as well as suck. He ignored the ache in his jaw and teased at Peter’s balls gently the way he knew he liked himself. God he hoped he was doing this right. He choked once, twice, three times - he no longer cared, and he could tell from the way Peter tensed up every time that he loved it.

“I’m close- you don’t have to-“ Stiles ignored him and Peter clutched onto the wheel arch of the jeep as he came to avoid grabbing the teen’s head and thrusting in deep. It had been a very long time since he’d had anyone else make him come and he forgot how good it was. It took several moments after he’d finished riding out his orgasm to realise that Stiles was shaking. He pulled the teen to his feet and pinned him against the car with his whole body as he kissed him possessively, not caring that he could taste himself. Stiles was still hard and excited though, so Peter didn’t worry about him for long. The teen gasped when he lifted him onto the bonnet and took him into his mouth. He grasped at his muscled shoulders, writhing a little in spite of himself, and Peter watched and listened intently as he fell apart underneath him. He tasted sweet and Peter knew he’d want to taste him again and again and again. He swallowed his seed and stared at him for a few moments, god he was beautiful. He pulled him off the hood and kissed him more, enjoying the way he melted against him bonelessly, no more barriers between them, he wasn’t tense or afraid, just satisfied. He pulled back after a while and zipped his jeans for him, buckled his belt. Stiles just relaxed and watched him, amusement and affection playing across his expression.

“Are you ok to drive?”

“Yeah....yeah, I’ll drop you home.”

“That’s okay, I’m going to go help them patrol the woods.”

“Right - be careful.” Stiles surprised them both, but the words just slipped out and before he could say anything else Peter had smiled, planted a kiss on his forehead and sprinted off in the direction of his pack.

Stiles swayed a little on his still shaking legs. What the hell had he just done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and special thanks for the comments/kudos/bookmarks you guys! Really appreciate it ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> Do you guys like other pairings from the show? Would you like me to weave another relationship(s) into the story or do you prefer it when there’s just one to focus on? Would love to hear your thoughts, thanks! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles of course - hell, as always -just had to go and overthink everything.

He wondered, as he stood in the middle of his room staring at the pile of anal sex paraphernalia he’d hastily purchased online, while unable to sleep and thinking about Peter, if he actually had something incredibly wrong with him.  
“I mean where the hell am I even going to hide all of this?!” He asked himself critically.

“Stiles I’m ju-“ His dad opened his door and started speaking and he very unceremoniously grabbed his duvet and threw it over the unopened boxes on his bed before he saw. His dad raised his eyebrows at him and winced.

“Sorry. Teenage boy. Should’ve knocked.” Stiles covered his face with a hand.

“Do I want to know?”

“No.”

“Should I know?”

“No.”

“Is it illegal?”

“No.”

“Would I want to know? Be honest.”

“No. Honestly.....just, no.” His dad nodded.

“I was just saying I’m leaving for my shift, see you later and for the love of God whatever you are doing, be careful please!!”

“I will...” he mumbled and flopped into his chair, cursing himself yet again and waiting for the mortification to subside and his panicked pulse to settle.

He’d bought several different kinds of anal douche - of which he was terrified. He’d bought some small toys too - of which he was also terrified of actually putting inside him. And he’d bought lube - which..actually was a really good idea and he couldn’t believe he hadn’t tried it before. He removed everything from their boxes and hid them all in discreet places in his bedroom before crushing the boxes and stashing the bag of embarrassing cardboard in his car - he would not be putting that with the rest of the trash. It would be just his luck that a raccoon would split the bag, and before he knew it his father would be wading through the packaging from sex toys and douches on his way to work in the morning. Stiles shuddered at the thought.

His phone rang, it was Scott.

“We have a scent, it’s been here. We have to go ahead with the plan now!” He rushed to lock the door and drove back to the forest.

“You sure you’re ok with this?” Scott asked him when he arrived. He nodded.

Stiles was essentially going to be bait. The fairy seemed to target it’s victims when they were alone and away from other people. The plan was for Stiles to pretend he was lost in the woods, he’d head into the middle of an area which the hunters would surround and the wolves would be hiding nearby. As soon as the fairy made an appearance they’d all jump in and Stiles would run away. In theory. He was trying not to think about what could happen if anything went wrong. It would be fine. Yeah. Definitely.

“What happened to your car?” He looked to where he was pointing and saw the wheel trim, bent out of shape. Peter. While he’d been sucking him off. When he’d reached his orgasm and come down his throat- Stiles coughed, feeling the redness creeping up his face as vivid memories crept into his mind. Peter had obviously overheard and suddenly smiled at him from behind the other two wolves, Stiles struggled to keep his composure.

“No idea. Ok- try to not let this thing blow me to pieces. Thanks.” Peter pulled a quick face at his choice of words and he rolled his eyes as he passed him.

“We won’t.” Peter promised, he pulled Stiles close and for a split second the teen wondered what he was going to do and he froze, face definitely bright red now. Then Peter began messing up his hair, smudging some dirt onto his cheek and clothes and ripping his shirt and the tee underneath with a flirtatious look in his eye that only Stiles could see. The others nodded in agreement at the staging for their plan, Peter clapped his shoulder and watched him head off into the forest, taking that dizzying scent with him. The alpha inhaled in spite of himself. A sudden twist of worry hit him and he shoved it down. He couldn’t let nerves get in the way of the plan.

“He’s been so weird lately.” Scott muttered.

“Well, he is about to be bait to an unknown predator that none of us know for sure we can kill.” Peter pointed out. Scott was unconvinced and shook his head.

“No. He’s been weird since the night you killed Kate.”

“Well, aren’t you an observant little friend. Let’s go - otherwise instead of ‘Stiles is weird,’ it’ll be Stiles is ‘dead.’” Scott grimaced and ran over to his hiding spot.

Stiles wandered through the forest with his map in hand, hoping desperately that this would work.

Derek caught the creature’s scent and tracked it. If it continued in the direction it was going, it would be upon Stiles within minutes. The scent got stronger and he had to stop. He couldn’t see or hear it, but he knew he was nearly upon it and couldn’t risk giving away his location. He sent a text to the group, roughly explaining the situation. Deaton told them all to hang back. There was a chance the fairy could be invisible, concealing itself. Once it wanted to attack Stiles, or a little while before, it would show itself. It was highly risky, but it was too late to pull Stiles out of the situation.

Peter felt his anger rising as he read the exchange and tracked the fairy as Stiles led it into the area the hunters had surrounded. Stiles was pretending to be lost, and he was doing a good job of it. Suddenly, out of absolutely nowhere, a woman appeared with a little dog at her side.

“Ruffles- bring it back! Come on! Sorry- she always wants to say hi to everyone!” Stiles jumped and turned to see the stunningly beautiful young woman running to catch her sweet little fluffball of a dog - who jumped up at Stiles sweetly, wagging her little tail. He pretended to fall for it, petting the dog and cooing over her kindly.

“That’s okay, she’s lovely! And hi, by the way.” She giggled at him.

“Hi, I’m Abbie.”

“Stiles.”

“Are you okay? You look a little lost.” He chuckled, hiding his nerves well and gestured to his dishevelled state.

“You caught me. I was supposed to meet a couple of my friends out here and I...I have no idea how to read this thing.” He held up the map and she laughed sweetly. It was chillingly convincing.

“I walk Ruffles every day through here - where do you need to go? I can show you!”

“Oh thanks, that’s really kind of you.” He suddenly felt a strange feeling in his chest. Warmth. God that woman was so sweet, and so incredibly beautiful.

“You’re so...you’re so pretty.” She giggled and tossed her long blonde curls to the side. Peter’s ears twitched and he felt himself tense with anger. Was Stiles trying to make him jealous? He wasn’t usually so forward. He was sure he’d heard Scott mention he’d had a crush on Lydia for years and never done a thing about it. He’d been shy with him too despite his relentless persistence in pursuing him. Where was this sudden confident flirtatiousness coming from? The “woman” wasn’t that special to look at. Peter cringed inwardly at his own jealousness.

“What is it about me?” She twirled round. Derek frowned. Something was wrong. Stiles went limp, his knees bent a little and his shoulders slumped as he gazed at her adoringly.

“Everything.” He replied in a breathy, dozy, voice that made it clear he was under a spell or in some kind of trance. She giggled again and her eyes suddenly burned unnaturally with white flames. Derek roared as he sprinted in, Scott and Peter following suit. She was surprised and began using her magic to vanish into thin air and materialise in another location, ripping branches from trees with an unseen force and whipping them at the wolves who were just barely quick enough to avoid them.

“Get Stiles out of here!” Chris shouted after he shot a couple of bullets in the fairy’s direction. She screamed a high pitch that was excruciatingly painful to everyone around. Stiles began to convulse where he lie on the ground and Peter was conflicted. He desperately wanted to scoop him up and carry him off but he had to kill this thing, and none of them knew if it was possible to get ‘out of range’ or if the fairy had to be killed to make it stop. Allison managed to land a shot on one of the fairy’s wings which had been moving so quickly they couldn’t be seen. She screamed again and lashed out by felling some of the surrounding trees. The wind began to whip up around them and debris and rocks flew in all directions. Several of the hunters were injured, Derek caught a rock to the head and felt his skull crack, and then gruesomely knit back together. Stiles began to levitate off the ground, still convulsing, as the fairy tried to reach her goal whilst fighting everyone off. Deaton rushed to help one of the hunters fire liquid nitrogen at her. Eventually, as it almost ran out, she accidentally reappeared in the path of the spray and she was momentarily stunned. She fell to the floor and two of the hunters threw a steel net over here. Two others came round with steel cuffs and bound her wrists and ankles. She struggled and hissed at them viciously, turning from the beautiful young woman into her true form; a skinny, grey skinned, white haired fairy with disturbingly sharp teeth and burning white eyes.

“Have you been killing these people?” Chris yanked the crime scene photos from his pocket and showed them to her. She grinned wickedly.

“Why?” She just hissed at them all and thrashed violently. He raised his gun and shot her in the head, evidence of guilt confirmed in his eyes. The wind stopped, the air stilled, and Stiles thudded onto the ground and stopped convulsing. Peter dashed to his side and tried to wake him.

“Hey- Stiles, come on- come back-“ He pressed an ear to his chest which was horribly cold and heard his heart pulsating faintly beneath the surface.

“He’s so cold, he’s only just alive, what do we do?” He explained in a more panic stricken voice than he would’ve liked to the vet who checked him over and gestured to Peter.

“Let’s get him into Derek’s car - it’s the fastest - and get him to the clinic, I can’t do anything for him out here.” They ran over to the car, Peter carrying the limp teen in his arms, and Derek raced to the clinic, tyres screeching on the ground as he sped off. Scott thanked the hunters for their help and sprinted off to Stiles’ jeep, following them to the animal clinic.

Peter cradled Stiles in his arms the whole journey to the clinic. Deaton switched the heat on full blast, they were all practically panting from the heat by the time they reached the practise but Stiles still felt chilled to the touch.  
Peter carried him in and laid him on a table while Deaton rushed around collecting various tools and drugs that Peter didn’t understand. He tried to stay out of the way, he felt utterly helpless.  
Scott arrived and joined Derek outside.  
“I should-“ Derek held him back.

“Peter won’t leave him and Deaton needs space. They’ll let us know.” Scott frowned.

“Since when were they such good friends?”

“I don’t know..I think Peter just feels responsible.” Scott pulled a face and he nodded.

“Yeah, doesn’t seem likely to me either but I think that’s what’s happening.” Scott paced nervously.

After an hour or so of working on him and monitoring his pulse and other vitals, Deaton announced that Stiles seemed to have stabilised and should be awake within the next few hours. He gave him a small sedative to let him rest and assured the waiting pack that he should recover just fine and there didn’t seem to be any internal damage. Peter waited until the vet left the room to tell the others before planting a kiss on the teen’s forehead and nuzzling him gently. The sheer panic, anxiety and relief he’d felt over the past couple of hours were so powerful he felt like he’d been hit by a truck. He hadn’t felt so much in years...well, he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d felt so much in the space of one day.

Scott rushed in and cursed quietly with relief when he confirmed with his own eyes that Stiles was indeed okay.  
“You alright?” Derek asked the alpha who was leaning heavily on the table, one hand still in Stiles’ hair.

“Yeah.” He sounded upset and weary even to his own ears.

“This wasn’t your fault y’know, we all agreed to do this and none of us managed to keep him out of harms’ way.”

“Thanks.” It didn’t make him feel better, but he appreciated his words nonetheless.

“He’s always been like it...always charging into everything crazy head on.” Scott muttered, fiddling with the sleeve of Stiles’ top as a pretence to touch his hand.

Peter stood watch over him for hours after everyone else left, always holding or touching some part of him as though he might drift away if he let go. Stiles suddenly gasped loudly and sat bolt upright, even making Peter jump in surprise. He released a pained gasp as he caught his breath and Peter rubbed his back gently.  
“It’s okay- you’re safe. You’re at the animal clinic, you’re safe.” Stiles instinctively curled into Peter’s chest who was relieved and hugged him tightly.

“It’s okay.” He kissed the top of his head softly. Deaton acted as though he thought nothing of their exchange and quietly asked Stiles to breathe in and out for him while he listened with his stethoscope.

“Sounds good. Are you in pain?” Stiles nodded weakly with a deathly pale complexion as he turned to face him, one hand still in Peter’s.

“Whereabouts?”

“Everywhere. I just...I ache everywhere, I feel like I’ve been beaten up..” He leant against Peter, his warmth and gentle touches a comfort as Deaton fetched him some pain medication.

“Take up to two of these a day with water and food, if the pain doesn’t go away within the next three days or so you come back to me. Given that the fae’s intent was to tear you apart, your body has undergone a great deal of physical stress.”

“Is she-“

“She’s dead and burned. Chris took care of the body.” Peter muttered.

“Is everyone else okay?!”

“We’re all fine. A couple of their men were injured, but nothing too serious. You’re the one who was hurt. I’m sorry-.....we said we could protect you.”

“And you did. I would’ve been dead in no time without you guys.” They looked at each other with such meaning that Deaton felt it best to quietly slip out of the room and give them some space. He hadn’t realised just what was going on between them, and clearly neither did Scott or Derek. He pondered on the best way to handle the revelation. He felt terrible but he wondered if he should call the sheriff. Stiles was underage by nearly a year, and Peter was by no means a particularly good person, not to mention he was twice his age. He should do something, he knew that in the back of his mind, but nothing was ever simple when it came to their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this one!!
> 
> How would you feel about me adding in another relationship at some stage? Do you prefer there being just one to focus on? Or maybe a love triangle? Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the amazing comments you guys your feedback is the best thing ever ^_^

Peter took Stiles home, Scott had left the jeep at the clinic for them. His father wouldn’t be home for another four hours Stiles explained. Peter helped him inside - despite the medicine, every step was agony and Stiles was still severely weakened from the attack. Peter couldn’t stand watching him suffer any longer and scooped him into his arms to carry him up the stairs.

“What are you doing?” He asked when he sat him in his chair rather than on his bed and then left the room only to return a few minutes later.

“Looking after you, hush.”

“You already have, I’m fine-“

“Don’t argue with me.” He spoke quietly but there was something in his voice that Stiles couldn’t argue against. He still looked deeply unhappy so Stiles didn’t protest any further. He undressed him, promising it wasn’t for a sexual reason, and took him into the bathroom. Stiles smiled softly in spite of the pain and exhaustion when he realised he’d run him a bath. He wasn’t sure if he was going to weep or fall asleep as he settled into the hot bubbly water and Peter set about cleaning him off gently and shampooing his hair for him. Neither of them spoke, and they didn’t need to. Peter bundled him up in a towel and dried him off so gently it made Stiles’ eyes well up with grateful tears before carrying him back into his room and lying him down on his bed, pulling some boxers gently up over his hips and tucking the sheets round him.

“Thank you...” Stiles just managed to mumble as he drifted off to sleep with Peter’s fingers softly stroking his hair.

Stiles was incredibly grateful that it was Sunday the following morning and he didn’t need to get up for school. His entire body screamed with pain, he felt like he’d run four marathons and then taken a beating. He gingerly lifted the covers and looked at himself. Besides the purple finger shaped bruises on his hip, nothing. He shakily relaxed his arms and tried to go back to sleep. A slight scuffing noise caught his attention and he smiled when Peter let himself in through his window.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t.”

“How are you feeling?” Stiles did a terrible job of pretending he was okay, Peter could tell he was in dreadful pain. He helped him sit up and have a drink of water. He took his hand and absorbed some of his pain, despite Stiles’ weak protests not to.

“Are you bruised?” Stiles shook his head.

“See for yourself.” He said in a suggestive tone, managing to pluck up some humour now the pain had dulled. Peter scolded him gently for flirting at such a time and pulled the covers back, frowning at the unblemished smooth skin, the frown deepening when he saw the mark his hand had left. He leant down and kissed it gently before tucking the covers up around him again.

“Thank you for last night.” Stiles smiled at him sweetly.

“It was as much for my sake as it was for yours. It was...horrible. We all thought-“ He pursed his lips and trailed off. Stiles was shocked by this side of Peter - one he’d never expected to see, one he’d not been sure even existed.

“Kiss me please. I can’t sit up.” Peter smiled at him and leant down onto his arms, kissing him softly, lazily for a long time until Stiles stomach growled and he pulled back.

“You need food.”

“My dad is home.”

“Not a problem.” He disappeared out the window again. Stiles laughed and caused himself a lot of pain when he returned in under ten minutes with breakfast for him.

“You didn’t need to do that.” Peter ignored his words and helped him eat and drink and take his painkiller. He sat with him for a while, speaking to him until he heard a knock at the door. Scott.

“It’s Scott. Guess I shouldn’t be in here when he arrives. I’ll see you later.” He planted a quick kiss on his lips and headed out, feeling significantly more content about Stiles’ well-being than he had the day before.

Scott knocked on his door and let himself in, smiling when he saw that he was still alive and looked okay. He hung out with him for a few hours before heading off to see Allison.  
“I’m really, really glad you’re okay, man.” He said emphatically before leaving. Stiles gingerly pulled on some sweats and a t shirt and sat at his desk, pretending to be working so that when his dad checked in on him to ask what he wanted for dinner, he wouldn’t ask why he was still in bed. 

The following day, Stiles was relieved that his doctor’s note from his time in hospital which excused him from all sports was still good for a few more days because his whole body still hurt. Not nearly as terribly as the day before, but it was still a very uncomfortable day. Allison launched herself at him when he arrived, hugging him fiercely and then backing off apologising when he made a muffled sound of pain.

“I am so sorry!! Oh god, sorry...I’m just so glad you’re alive, we didn’t know what would happen!” Stiles thanked her and smiled when he realised all of his friends, the people he’d chosen to surround himself with did care deeply that he’d almost died. It was a very pleasant realisation.

He and Scott headed to their first class and his friend decided that he was well enough to question again.  
“Peter was very protective of you.”

“Oh, was he? Really?” He pulled a face, Scott nodded.

“Yeah. Derek and I were surprised too. Really unlike him.” Stiles shrugged.

“I guess he must’ve felt guilty.”

“Also unlike him.” Stiles sighed and shrugged, trying to remain as nonchalant as possible, hoping that Scott wasn’t as good at reading lies as the Hales.

“If you had...died...do you think he would’ve bitten you to keep you alive? Did he say?” Stiles hadn’t considered that. It made his mind spin. Would he have? Or would he have rather let him die? It wasn’t an enjoyable thought to have swirling around his mind.

“He didn’t say. I don’t know.” He sat down at his desk and Scott was forced to end the conversation, although he was clearly unhappy at doing so.

Stiles couldn’t get the thought out of his head, and it was torturous. Would Peter have turned him, broken his promise, but saved his life? Or would he have kept his promise, but let him die? It made Stiles feel sick. He also wasn’t certain how he felt about having recovered naturally. If he hadn’t...he could be a wolf right now. It put him in a bad mood all day, the only saving grace of which was Scott decided to not interrogate him about Peter any further.

Peter heard the rapid yet quiet knock at the door that afternoon and had a suspicion he’d find Stiles on the other side. He was glad he’d sought him out. When he opened the door, however, his demeanour worried him.  
“What a nice surprise. How are you feeling?” He planted a kiss on his cheek, rewarded with a flush of colour. Stiles wormed out of his grasp and stepped past him, clearly still in pain.

“If I hadn’t recovered, would I be dead right now? Or would I be one of you?” Peter nodded slowly, he’d hoped the question wouldn’t arise. Of course, with Stiles, it was only a matter of time.

“Come, sit with me.” He suggested, placing a heavy hand in the crook of his neck. Stiles hesitated but gave in and sat with him on the couch.

“As soon as we’d killed her, and I was able to get back to you...I knew that was a decision I was going to have to make. It was...incredibly difficult, and to be honest, I don’t think I would’ve truly made it until the moment it had to be made.” Stiles nodded sadly, the tense line in his shoulders dropping.

“I didn’t want to break my word, when I told you I wouldn’t change you unless you really wanted me to. Equally...just letting you die when I had a way of keeping you alive didn’t feel like an option either.” He bit his lip and nodded, letting out a heavy sigh and letting his head fall over the back of the couch. Peter fiddled with his hair in the way he’d found Stiles enjoyed.  
“What made you think of that?” He shrugged.

“Scott keeps asking me questions about you, he knows something is going on and he mentioned it and I couldn’t stop thinking about it.” His eyes fluttered shut when he traced his thumb over his forehead softly.

“I think Derek is aware too. I apologise, I wasn’t exactly subtle about how concerned I was the other day.” Stiles shrugged and glanced at him out the corner of his eye.

“I’m not exactly fussed, I just- I mean it’s not-“

“Legal.” Stiles nodded.

“I highly doubt that they’d turn us in. Derek avoids the police like the plague.” Stiles chuckled.

“I know, I just- I don’t want you to get into trouble it’s not a big deal, we’re just...” he sat up, looking down at the hem of his shirt which he twiddled between his fingers. Peter pushed gently at the tense area between his eyebrows to distract him and then kissed him. Stiles sighed and shuddered slightly when his hands moved up inside his shirt, feeling his sensitive skin.

“Where’s Derek?” Stiles suddenly asked, breaking the kiss.

“No idea. Not here. Are you still in pain?” Stiles shook his head, pulling his shirt off a little self consciously. He tried to hide his wince but his expression twitched slightly and Peter shook his head.

“You’re still in pain. I won’t hurt you again.” Stiles groaned his frustration and flopped his head back against the couch. Peter chuckled and kissed him again.

“Okay...maybe a rush of endorphins would help a little.” He mouthed at his ear and the soft skin of his neck, making Stiles gasp and moan quietly. He felt the urge to sink his teeth into him and moved to his nipples, needing to distract himself.

“Leave marks.” Stiles gasped, Peter raised an eyebrow at him.

“Please - I- just, please...” He shut his eyes for a moment against the wave of lust that crashed over him and reached up again, stroking up the sides of his waist as he sucked the skin of his collar bone, listening to his heart pound with excitement. He sucked hard until Stiles’ moan turned to a hiss of pain and then he released him, licking over the dark red bruise. Stiles kissed him hungrily and he had to push him back firmly or risk his own arousal overtaking him. He unbuttoned Stiles’ jeans and inhaled his scent deeply. Stiles blushed furiously as he teased him until he begged him in the most seductive breathy voice to ‘suck it, please, Peter.’ He didn’t take long to reach his orgasm and Peter cleaned him up with his tongue before tucking him back into his underwear and joining him back on the couch, pinning him down when he moved to do the same for him.

“But you- you’re hard, don’t you want-?”

“I want. Believe me- too much. I want you too much, so I can’t right now.” Stiles looked a little puzzled so he let his eyes go, noticing how Stiles registered the change in colour. He flushed again, blood rushing to his cheeks.

“Oh- you...you struggle to stay in control?” Peter fiddled with the teen’s hair.

“You...make me struggle to stay in control.” Stiles looked down, the compliment too much for him to take.

“I don’t care if you...shift part way through, or accidentally nick me with a claw.” Peter smiled at his sweetness, and his naïveté as he stroked his cheek.

“I’m worried I’ll be too rough, and I’m worried I’ll bite you.” Stiles’ pupils blew and Peter had to stand, had to move away from him - it was too much.

“You need to be firm with me Stiles. You need to tell me ‘no,’ because if I think you want it even for a second I won’t be able to stop myself. I want...” Stiles stood to join him, and leant against the back of the couch when Peter gestured for him to stay back, not quite within touching distance.

“You want?” Peter looked angry, for a split second, and it nearly made Stiles afraid. Nearly.

“I want...to make you scream with pleasure, I want...to make you forget who and where you are...I want...to come inside you and as I do so bite down on that beautiful soft neck and have you beg me to do it and weep with ecstasy, Stiles.” They were both breathless by the time he got to the end of his confession. Stiles took a step forward and Peter was about to mirror him when the door to the loft clanged open and Derek and Scott walked in. They both flinched and looked over to them. The wolves noses wrinkled and Stiles blushed when he realised they could smell sex, not to mention the sheer adrenaline and arousal that was pumping through the air.

“Oh fuck- you two are-?” Derek cut himself off, sliding the door shut with a ‘bang.’

“Yes. What of it?”

“He’s underage and the sheriff’s son! Could you have chosen anyone less appropriate?” Derek shouted at him. Peter’s fangs dropped as he shifted to his beta form - he’d already been on the verge of shifting thanks to Stiles driving him wild - disrespect from his beta was not going to be tolerated.

“Derek- no one else is going to find out, calm down please - Peter, hey-“ Stiles approached the alpha and gently slid a hand up his arm. He looked at him and softened, reigning himself back in before anyone got hurt.

“If we found out you really think you can keep it from everyone else?” Peter inhaled loudly and exhaled slowly, making a point of how irritated he was.

“You live here, it was going to happen eventually, and Scott is in the pack and Stiles’ best friend - equally as inevitable. No one else will find out.” Stiles tentatively met Scott’s eyes and couldn’t decipher the look on his face.

Derek chuckled bitterly.  
“You’re going to get yourself arrested and put on the register.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Are you going to report me, Derek?” A knock on the door snapped them all out of the situation which was escalating once again. It was Deaton.

“Dr Deaton.”

“Hi Scott, is Peter- Peter, hello. Might I speak with you for a moment? I hope this isn’t a bad time.” He asked, glancing around the visibly tense group.

“What can I do for you?”

“It’s a somewhat sensitive matter...might we discuss in private?” His eyes darted to Stiles. Peter sighed and rubbed his temple.

“I believe what you have come to discuss with me is the topic at hand so...you may as well come out with it.” He cleared his throat.

“Alright...I’m concerned about your...relationship, with Stiles.” Stiles gaped at him, Derek looked somehow furious and smug as he crossed his arms and looked pointedly at the alpha, Scott looked incredibly uncomfortable.

“I understand.”

“Do you? Because it seems you don’t, and I don’t feel comfortable helping you keep this secret. I’m concerned for Stiles’ welfare.”

“I appreciate that you care about him, Doctor. I also have a high regard for your morals which are...unquestionably superior to my own.” He chose his words carefully.  
“I do however, wish to point out that Stiles is not your average teen, especially given what he knows about us...and he’s going to be eighteen in a few months. If we were in England it would be perfectly legal.” The veterinarian scratched his chin, uncomfortable.

“Stiles, care to weigh in?”

“I...look, this hasn’t been going on for long and Peter is...I know he’s a lot of things, but he’s not interested in harming me in any way - that’s something I’m completely sure of.” Peter nodded his agreement, pleased at the conviction in Stiles’ voice. Deaton sighed and looked to the other wolves.

“Your opinions?”

“He’s endangered the pack, if the sheriff finds out he’ll lock him up.” Derek snapped angrily.

“Scott?” Deaton quickly changed focus - Derek was too angry to be helpful.

“I...haven’t really had chance to get my head around it yet. But no...I don’t think you should go to the police.” Deaton nodded.

“Please be more subtle than you have been. And Stiles, if things go wrong you know where to reach me. Forgive me for prying.” He excused himself and left, avoiding Peter’s hard gaze.

“I’m gonna head home...” Stiles muttered after several long minutes of silence had passed.

“Yeah. I’ll come with you.” He sighed inwardly at Scott’s tone and they walked out together.

“Do you think we should’ve left them alone?”

“If they get into a fight they’ll heal. It’ll be fine. Damn- why didn’t you tell me, Stiles?” Scott cracked and asked desperately, Stiles’ gut clenched with guilt at the hurt in his voice.

“Because I haven’t had chance to figure it out for myself yet! And...I didn’t want you to judge me. I mean it’s...Peter.” Scott sighed and pulled him to a stop.

“Stiles, I would never judge you.” He made him meet his eyes and smiled at him gently, pulling him into a tight hug that made Stiles weak with relief.

“But...don’t trust him, ok? If you’re having fun then...great...just don’t trust him.” Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, trust me I haven’t forgotten everything he’s done.” Scott nodded his approval, and they headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who have left kudos & bookmarked this story - and especially anyone who’s left comments I appreciate your feedback so much!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Peter felt like he’d found something good, something beautiful which made him happy, after so many years of pure agony and detachment, he felt like he’d discovered a new side to life, a new side of himself. Furthermore, he felt as though it had been taken away.

He was not going to let that happen, at any cost.

Stiles had purposely tried to draw back from Peter in the week that followed the uncomfortable conversation in the loft. He’d thrown himself into his school work and brought his grades back up to all ‘A’s (except for economics, but it had still improved) He couldn’t, however, rid himself of the empty feeling in his chest. He realised with a slight panic late one evening that he missed Peter. He missed him. The werewolf who was twice his age, of whom he’d been utterly terrified when they first met, and who’d murdered so many people. He missed him. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way he touched him, kissed him, took control, cared for him and made him completely fall apart. He decided to attribute his desperation to simply being sexually frustrated, so on Saturday night he finally took the leap and used a douche. He read several ‘how to’ articles online before telling himself that he just had to do it. It was beyond strange, and he cursed himself for being attracted to a man - if he’d just stuck with his crush on Lydia then he could’ve been a virgin forever and never had to try and do this, ever. Once he was certain he wasn’t going to stand up and have an unfortunate accident, he showered and headed to his bedroom. The hidden toys had not been used once since he bought them, and he was determined to use and enjoy them - he couldn’t go to the trouble of douching for nothing!

He chose a small vibrator and got settled on his bed. He teased himself with lubricated fingers and thought - subconsciously - of Peter. He had the vibrator inside him in no time and came, hips rocking desperately, heart pounding hard. He pulled it out gently and caught his breath, shock hitting him hard. He had to- he had to see Peter.

The alpha showered after a gruelling workout - the exhaustion of which he’d already healed from. It hadn’t helped, he still felt agitated and restless. Someone knocked at the door and he shouted at Derek to get it. No response - he was either out, or had earphones in. He cursed and went to open it, holding a hand at the knot in his towel, just in case. Stiles was standing there and before he could even smile at him he launched himself at him and kissed him furiously. Peter kicked the door closed and pushed Stiles back up against it, tasting and scenting him desperately, he’d missed his touch so severely it had been painful some nights. They were both panting when they eventually parted.

“Upstairs, now.” Peter practically growled at him. Stiles nearly tripped up the stairs he was so desperate to get into his bedroom. Peter pushed him down on the bed and crawled on top of him.

“I haven’t seen you for nearly two weeks.” Stiles gasped as he sucked at the skin on his shoulders, leaving dark, heavy bruises in his wake.

“I know- s-sorry- I couldn’t stay away. It was stupid to try.” Peter stepped back onto his feet and dropped his towel, feeling satisfied with the way Stiles’ eyes greedily took in his body and proud erection. That was it. Peter felt his pent up frustration overwhelm him. He had to push Stiles. He had to show him why he shouldn’t push him away.

“Don’t apologise, come here.” He heard the way his authoritative tone made Stiles’ heart pound with arousal and he towered over the teen as he knelt at his feet and eagerly took him into his mouth.

“I’m going to fuck your throat, okay?” Stiles eyelids were heavy and he nodded as Peter stroked his cheek.

“Open your mouth. Open. Hands at your lap.” Stiles obeyed his commands as he lined his cock up on his tongue.

“You’re going to take a deep breath in through your nose and deliberately open your throat muscles, okay? Like you’re yawning, do it for me.” He instructed him as he slowly pushed his cock all the way in. Stiles gagged and coughed and he held his head in place.

“Breathe through your nose. Relax your throat.” He sucked in a breath and the choking subsided.

“That’s it...perfect.” He praised him in a voice so low it was nearly a growl and Stiles felt lightheaded, he didn’t know it was possible to be so turned on. Peter pulled back gently and pushed back in. Stiles melted, he went completely slack and focused on his breathing and Peter’s moans. He learned quickly, and Peter pulled back after a few minutes.

“Do you want my cum?” Stiles moaned and nodded, opening his mouth for him again. He looked up at Peter as he thrust into him, losing control at the end and holding his head down. To his credit, he didn’t struggle despite choking a little, and swallowed everything. When Peter pulled back, his eyes were streaming and spit ran down his chin. He wiped him clean and stripped him off as he laid him down on his bed, pleased to see he was still painfully hard. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the shaving that had taken place. Stiles blushed, and gasped when he reached forwards and licked over his hole.

“You’ve been playing?” Stiles looked embarrassed as he nodded.

“I can tell because it’s so pink and puffy.....I can smell lube...and I bet if I...” He eased a finger inside and Stiles clamped a hand over his mouth, hips thrusting forwards of their own volition. Peter smiled and moved it until he found his sweet spot. Stiles writhed underneath him and he realised just how badly he wanted him, how close he was to losing all control-

Stiles whined when he withdrew and sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from him.  
“Did I do something?” He asked softly, placing a hand on one of Peter’s big shoulders. He chuckled and shook his head.

“No I’m just...struggling a little.” Stiles lied back, and Peter was pulled out of his focus when he heard him moaning quietly. He turned back and felt his stomach lurch. Stiles had moved to his chest and knees and was toying with himself in the most openly submissive position possible. Peter flipped him onto his back and pinned his hands on either side of his head.

“Do not push me.”

“I want you. I don’t care-“

“If I bite you?” Stiles glared at him.

“You won’t. I trust you.” Peter stilled. His pulse was stable, no unsteady rhythms or upticks to be heard. Stiles raised his eyebrows, wriggling his pinned hips underneath him.

“Yeah, you heard me.”

“Well- you shouldn’t. I don’t.”

“I want you inside me.” Peter groaned as he freed his wrists and Stiles began touching and kissing his upper body, anywhere he could reach.

“Stop- not today.”

“But-“

“Not today.” His tone was absolute. He couldn’t trust himself, so even if Stiles had all the faith in the world in him, he couldn’t let himself do it. The teen groaned his frustration and smiled shakily when he closed his mouth around his cock instead. He returned to toying with his ass, Stiles was amazingly sensitive and he was desperately rocking his hips to meet the three large fingers inside him in no time. He cried out as he came, clenching his muscles around Peter’s fingers in a way that made the alpha imagine how it would feel when it was his cock. He eased himself out and laid next to Stiles, pulling the teen onto him for more kisses.

“Don’t try and stay away from me again.” Peter murmured against his hair. Despite the order, the desperation in his tone betrayed him and made Stiles’ heart clench with affection.

“I won’t.” Stiles agreed, dozing off on his chest blissfully happy.

Both men jolted awake when Stiles’ phone rang out loudly. He fumbled to find it and jumped to his feet in panic, cursing loudly.  
“Oh crap- what’s the time?!” Peter pointed to his alarm clock. Eleven o’clock at night. On a Tuesday. His dad was going to kill him.

“Crap crap crap!....Hi dad! I’m really sorry I was playing video games with Scott and totally lost track of time, I’m on my way back right now!” The silence at the other end of the phone was not encouraging.

“Ok. See you when you get here.” He replied in a low, steady voice that betrayed far more anger than if he’d yelled. Stiles frantically yanked on his clothes and apologised to Peter before dashing out. Derek was sprawled on the couch and frowned when he saw him. He didn’t have time to even make up a sad excuse, so he just sprinted straight past him. Peter pulled on some underwear and headed downstairs - blissful sleep shattered.

“I assume his father is freaking out because he’s not at home?” Derek deadpanned from the couch. Peter nodded wearily. “If finds out, you are going to jail, man.”

“He can’t prove it, and Stiles wouldn’t testify against me.”

“It brings more negative attention from the police onto our pack. We don’t need that after they thought I killed Laura.” He jabbed accusingly. Peter nodded guiltily.

“I will concede that point.”

“What are you gonna do?” He looked at him blankly. Derek huffed incredulously.

“You’re just gonna keep...doing this?” He grimaced as he spoke, irking Peter even further, why should he be disgusted by the thought of him and Stiles together? Nothing had ever felt more right in the world than that boy in his arms.

“Well, ending it now wouldn’t make anything better, would it? Let me worry about Stiles and his father.”

Stiles screeched to a halt in the driveway and cursed under his breath when he saw his father waiting in the doorway, arms folded. Shit.  
“Twelve minutes?” He asked with a stern expression as Stiles climbed out of the car.

“Huh?”

“At this time of night, from Scott’s house, and I’ll just go ahead and assume you were speeding - even if you weren’t lying about already being on your way, which I know you were - it would’ve taken about what, twelve minutes to get home?” Stiles swallowed. Why did his dad have to be police?

“I- Uh-“

“And yet, since our phone call at...four minutes past eleven, it took you twenty three minutes to get home.” Stiles swallowed.

“Get inside.” His father snapped at him. He meekly followed his instruction and stood by the stairs, waiting for the inevitable.

“Where have you been?” He tried to think up something else, he couldn’t tell him.

“Okay, fine, after I hung up I finished my last game with Scott before coming back-“

“Stop lying to me, Stiles.” His tone was low, he was absolutely furious. He frequently exasperated and annoyed his father, but he couldn’t remember the last time he’d made him this angry. His whole body felt like it was trying to twist and squirm out of itself and burrow into the ground just to escape how uncomfortable he felt.

“I’m-“

“I tried you once, you didn’t answer, so I called Scott. Who else would I try next? He said you weren’t there. Tell me...the truth. Now.” Stiles felt panic rising in his chest. He couldn’t.

“Stiles!”

“Okay! I- I was at Danny’s house.” The words fell out of his mouth in panic, and then he had to try and frantically plan his lie.

“Who the hell is Danny?”

“He’s a guy from school, he’s on the lacrosse team.”

“And why were you there so late on a Tuesday night?” He was no less angry yet, still expecting to pick up on more lies. Stiles realised he was going to have to settle for another half truth. He couldn’t lie completely - he wasn’t good enough at it to pass, and he felt if his dad caught him out again he’d never trust him again.

“I-...”

“Stiles I swear to god-“

“I wanted to see Danny- Jesus- I went to see him because I....I’ve been going through some stuff and....I knew he’d get it. I didn’t want to talk to Scott. I didn’t want to tell you, so I went to him, and he helped me - ok?” His chin trembled as he began to voice some of the things that had been on his mind and it began to ease some of the pressure. His dad shifted, demeanour changing from livid to stern but concerned.

“What’s wrong? Are you on drugs? I mean you had to go into hospital and then the thing the other day with whatever you were doing in your room-“

“No. I told you then, that was nothing illegal.” His dad frowned.

“Then...why didn’t you want to talk to Scott? Why this..Danny?”

“Because Danny’s the only gay guy I know.” He said defiantly. His dad’s expression changed and he leant back a little.

“What?” He asked softly. Stiles scratched the back of his neck and shrugged, looking downwards guiltily. It wasn’t a total lie, but it had excluded a lot of the truth as well.

“I don’t know, I’ve just been....y’know...I mean...I might not be totally straight. I haven’t exactly figured it all out yet but-“

“Is that why you’ve been so stressed out? Not sleeping?” His voice was still quiet and gentle. Stiles nodded.

“And the other day in your room?”

“Yeah.” His dad made a noise and yanked him into a tight hug.

“Jesus - I thought something terrible was happening. Ugh- Stiles it’s okay, I promise it’s okay.” He hugged him back before pulling away and wiping the genuine tears that had formed in his eyes. He hadn’t realised he was harbouring anxiety about how his dad would react - his kindness was a relief Stiles hadn’t realised he needed.

“And you know you...you don’t have to have it all figured out yet, you’ve got so much time. But I don’t want you to worry about what I think - as long as you’re safe and happy I’m good. Okay?” He nodded and offered him a small smile.

“Thanks dad.”

“I’m sorry I forced that out of you I didn’t realise-“

“No, no it’s good, I wanted to tell you anyway.” He shrugged. His dad nodded and he excused himself to go shower and head to bed. Guilt crept in then...he felt terrible. He’d manipulated his dad yet again and he’d been so supportive, as always. He suddenly felt nauseous as he recalled his afternoon with Peter. The way he’d craved him so intensely, been so lewd, writhed on him in pleasure - the memory made him feel nauseous with shame. What the hell was he doing? He couldn’t really trust him, he’d murdered who knew how many people and he was twice his age. What was wrong with him? He shouldn’t find him so attractive. He went to bed that night feeling lower than he had in a very long time.

He had to make a change.

Stiles had a text from Peter during lunch break the following day asking if he was alright. Scott saw him read it and then switch his phone off and stop eating.

“Was that him?” He nodded grumpily. Allison and Lydia both perked up at the possibility of some good gossip and asked what was happening. Stiles asked Scott to be quiet and left the table. Danny noticed him leave over Jackson’s story about Lucy Adams - his latest attempt to make Lydia jealous - and wondered what was happening.

When Stiles arrived home, he flinched when he found Peter in his room.  
“Tough day?” He shrugged. Peter wagged his finger at him.

“Don’t give me the silent treatment. What happened?” He needed him to not invade his personal space and be so alluring all the time, he couldn’t resist him. He put some distance between them and crossed his arms.

“I had to tell my dad I might be gay and that I was at Danny’s house because I was upset - he’s the only gay guy I know, so...” Peter nodded, tilted his head to catch his eye.

“And he didn’t take it well?”

“No. He was really great.” Peter waited patiently for an explanation.

“I just...I feel bad for lying to him. I felt bad for lying to Scott. I put...this...before everything else and Jesus Christ it’s WRONG!” Peter formed his response slowly, not wishing to escalate the situation any further.

“Firstly - you are entitled to a modicum of privacy, Stiles, you don’t have to divulge everything about yourself to everyone around you. Secondly, and I cannot stress this enough, I have not slept with anyone underage since I was underage myself. I do not intend to start making a habit of it. Thirdly - you can get angry with yourself all you like about being attracted to someone as awful as me, but you are, and there will come a time when you’re just going to have to accept it. Or be miserable. Your choice.” Stiles sagged, he felt like he was being yanked in all different directions and he was simply exhausted.

Peter stepped in closer and he looked at him tensely.  
“I know...ok? I know...” He ducked down and pecked his cheek gently, Stiles sighed. He looped his arms around his neck and kissed him properly, feeling instantly comforted and safe.

“Don’t fight me.” Peter asked him quietly, arms firm around his body as he looked him in the eye. He nodded.

“I want you, and that’s not going to change any time soon, so get used to it.” Stiles smiled a little in spite of his worries and Peter pulled back, knelt down, pulled his jeans down to his thighs and took him in his mouth. Stiles gasped from the unexpected contact and was just getting into it when Peter stood, shot him a devilish smirk, turned on his heel and left.

“Wha-...really?” Peter laughed at his disappointment and  
Stiles groaned, touching himself seemed so much less fun now that he’d experienced Peter’s overwhelming touch.

Sheriff Stilinski opened his front door later that evening to find Scott standing there.  
“Hey Scott, how you doing?” He stood back to let him in.

“Good thank you, how are you?”

“Yeah, you know. Hey uh- is Stiles doing okay?” Scott had no idea how much Stiles had confided in his father and he struggled to think of something to say.

“Uh- Yeah. I think he’s doing better now - you know....than he was.” He nodded understandingly.

“Oh good, so he’s talked to you too. Glad to hear it. And you’re fine with it?” Scott nodded.

“Yeah we’re...we’re good.” He clapped him on the back.

“Thanks, you’re a good kid, Scott. He’s in his room.” Scott rushed up the stairs and Stiles panicked when he realised he’d been speaking to his dad.

“Don’t worry I didn’t tell him about Peter. I just said you were better now than you had been and he assumed you told us both the same thing - what did you tell him exactly?”

“That I think I’m gay.” Scott nodded and clapped his shoulder.

“I’m glad he’s being cool about it.”

“Thanks.” Scott sat in his chair and he planted himself on his bed.

“So you just told your dad that you’re gay? Nothing else?”

“Yeah I mean..I couldn’t tell him about Peter - he’d arrest him, or die trying.” Scott grimaced.

“That’s true. Have you spoken to Peter since?”

“Yeah...he was here when I got home.”

“And?”

“And we’re...still...whatever.” Scott nodded. Stiles explained how he’d had to run past Derek still dressing himself after his dad called. Scott thought it was hilarious.

“It’s so not funny! And man, he’s always hated me- that will not have helped!” They laughed together, it was something of a relief, suddenly everything didn’t feel quite so drastic and terrible. Scott eventually plucked up the courage to ask.

“So have you two actually...” He gestured awkwardly.

“No. Well- uh..not....completely?” Scott nodded understandingly.

“But so far, I mean, it’s been...good...?” Stiles exhaled heavily, widening his eyes for effect - he couldn’t put into words how being intimate with Peter made him feel. It was too good to explain. Scott mouthed a little ‘oh.’ The quiet fell heavily around them.

“Do you like him, though?”

“He’s...different with me, especially when we’re alone. I’m not really sure yet if it’s because he really likes me, or because he’s manipulating me into really liking him.” Scott nodded sadly.

“I hope you figure it out. At least now you can vent to me, right?” He smiled his gratitude.

“Thanks...you know...for being so cool about everything, it’s made things a lot easier on me.” Scott just smiled warmly. For all his teasing about his intelligence, Stiles was damn grateful to have him as his best friend, and Scott had a way of reminding him of it whenever it truly mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts! I love critiques and ideas they’re so helpful ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Stiles focused on school the following week - he couldn’t afford to fall behind, it was almost the end of the school year and he had exams to sit. It did mean, however, no more fun with Peter. He hadn’t realised how much he’d been enjoying their time together until Friday. He couldn’t think straight or concentrate on anything, he was so turned on during the entire day that by the time he went home, he felt frantic with built up energy and frustration. He scrabbled in the back of his wardrobe to find one of the vibrators he’d bought and finally settled down to enjoy some much needed fun.

Peter span his phone in a circle on the table in front of him. He wanted to call Stiles. Maybe he should just go over there. Maybe he should text. He cursed himself and picked it up. He wasn’t some lovesick teenager, he was an alpha. He’d bloody well act like it.

“H-hello?” Peter frowned at the breathless voice that answered the phone.

“Stiles, are you alright?”

“I- y-yeah I’m good.” He sounded embarrassed. Peter grinned widely when he connected the dots in his brain.

“Did I catch you at an awkward moment?” He could practically see Stiles blush through the phone.

“I-it doesn’t matter- what’s up?”

“Would you like a hand?” He asked teasingly.

“Y’know what? I would.” His confident tone went straight to his cock.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Peter’s eyes flashed red when he entered the window and saw Stiles spread out on his bed with a toy inside him. He watched him intensely, pulling at his clothes until he was free to lie over the teen and kiss him hard.

“You do this often without me?”

“I- I haven’t had time this week- wanted to...ugh...get rid of some energy before I saw you...” Stiles shuddered as he pulled the toy out and slid it back in, climaxing over himself in a stunning display, gasping when Peter crawled over him and licked the fluid off his sensitive stomach hungrily.

“Feel better now?” He asked, teasing smile playing across his face. Stiles looked up at him, his dishevelled hair, those eyes. He swallowed thickly, heart pounding.

“No. I still haven’t had you.” Peter groaned slightly, ducking his head down to rest again Stiles’. He pushed his fingers through the alpha’s hair and tilted upwards to steal a kiss.

“You’re going to kill me one day, saying things like that.” He murmured softly.

“I feel like I’m going crazy - I want you so much. I want you, I trust you.” Peter met his eyes for several moments, as if analysing him for any signs of lies before kissing him hard. He began to play with him with his fingers. Stiles let him- desperate for whatever he could get, whatever Peter was willing to give. He clutched at his shoulders with one arm and let his other hand reach down and play with the gratifyingly hard cock of the alpha. Peter moaned into their kiss and pulled back suddenly, raking his clean hand through his hair in frustration. He looked at Stiles for a moment before giving in and reaching past him. Stiles’ cock visibly jumped when Peter began applying lube to himself. He smirked at the sight and Stiles glared - cocky bastard. The teen felt like he’d forgotten how to breathe as Peter settled back over his body and kissed him softly. He chuckled and whispered to Stiles to calm down when he began wiggling his hips in desperate frustration.

“I can’t - fuck- I’ve wanted this so much-“ Peter eased his fingers out and lined himself up. He watched Stiles’ face as he eased the tip of his cock inside his tight heat and saw the teen realise how much bigger he was going to be than his little toys. He eased himself in agonisingly slowly, inch by inch, desperate to maintain control, desperate not to hurt him, desperate to claim and ravish him completely. Stiles’ eyes rolled back and his mouth opened in a silent moan and he pulled at his hips, trying to pull him in faster. Peter would not let himself be rushed. Once fully inside, Stiles exhaled and let out a loud, shuddering moan which assured Peter that not only was he not experiencing pain; but that he was feeling extremely good. He paused, he could feel both their hearts pounding and hear their shaking breaths as they tried to compose themselves so that this might last longer than a minute. He kissed Stiles again before pushing up onto his hands and pulling his hips back, applying more lube before thrusting back inside gently. Stiles wasn’t used to the large intrusion and tensed up instinctively.

“Trust me, I won’t hurt you. Just relax for me, I’ll make it so good for you. Trust me.” He murmured against his lips before kissing him sweetly as he continued to stretch him open. Stiles was distracted by their increasingly heated kisses and before he even knew it himself, Peter knew he was ready. He pulled back and thrusted inside, hard. Stiles’ eyes flew open and the sound that escaped his chest made Peter’s toes curl. His legs opened deeper and he curled his ankles over his back, he clawed at the sheets and Peter’s shoulders and arms as he began to move.

Stiles felt like he could weep from the intense pleasure - he’d never felt anything like it, and Peter was relentless. He wasn’t getting tired for a second, he didn’t need to stop, and despite how hard he was pounding into him, Stiles could feel how much power he was controlling, holding back to ensure he didn’t hurt him, and it was all driving him wild. He shoved a palm weakly against Peter’s chest in a bid to make him pause for a second, the pleasure was overwhelming him. Peter could tell it wasn’t from discomfort and so he moved faster, Stiles writhed underneath him, unable to move an inch away from him as he pushed his legs up towards his chest, gripping his thighs hard. He held him in place, forcing him to feel the pleasure coursing through him until he cried out loudly and came over himself for the second time that afternoon without touching himself at all. Stiles moaned through it, and whimpered as he continued to fuck him. Peter carefully lifted him and turned him over onto his stomach. Stiles turned his head to be closer to him when he propped himself up on his forearms on either side of his head, continuing his merciless assault on his senses. Peter could hear himself moaning, he could let himself release at any moment but he needed it to last- he couldn’t bear to stop, the noises coming from Stiles, the intense pleasure coursing through him - he needed it to last, it had never felt like this in the past.

Stiles felt utterly boneless, like a weak, shaking pile of goo by the time Peter moaned and his hips jerked and he climaxed, hips jerking and noises tumbling from his mouth that would be the source of Stiles’ fantasies for years to come. He felt like he’d been pulled apart and not yet put back together, weightless, floating somewhere else entirely.

Peter cursed softly and pulled away, lying down next to Stiles and enjoying the afterglow. The teen didn’t move an inch, his eyes were half lidded and he had tear stained cheeks. Peter reached out for him, his skin - so hot just a few minutes earlier - was growing cold.

“Hey...Stiles...hey baby, come on...” His eyes flickered blearily as he focused on Peter. He pulled Stiles onto his body and pulled the sheets up over them, cradling him in warmth.

“You okay?” Stiles hummed a sound that could only be described as pure contentment and tucked his head down against Peter’s neck.

“Was I too hard on you? I couldn’t bear to stop...” Stiles smiled sleepily and murmured a soft ‘no.’ Peter felt him warm up again in his arms as he let him drift off to sleep.

Stiles woke feeling absolutely incredible. Sated, rested, happy. He felt confused for a moment when he realised he was alone. And he had underwear on. And the toy and lube had been tidied away. He frowned and glanced at his phone - eight pm. Just as he was about to check his texts, his dad knocked on his door. He tensed and looked around - there were no signs of what had happened just a few hours before.

“Come in!” His dad poked his head round the door.

“Hey. Sorry, did I wake you?” He shook his head.

“Nah I woke up, I was really tired after school so..” His dad nodded.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed how hard you’ve been working, I’m proud of you. Want some dinner?” His stomach grumbled loudly and his dad chuckled, heading back downstairs. Stiles pulled on his clothes and checked his phone for texts.

~ heard your dad come home, thought I’d better leave. I want to talk to you about today in person. P. ~ Stiles felt himself smiling like an idiot before he caught his reflection in his mirror. Then doubt crept into his mind and helped him downplay the sudden wave of affection that had hit him. Why did Peter want to talk about it in person specifically? The thought made him feel a little sick. He’d seemed happy about it earlier, was there some kind of problem now? Surely not, he’d been so sweet and caring after their encounter. He wouldn’t do that if he’d changed his mind about them, would he?

“You seem in better spirits today. Have a good day?” His dad prodded him gently over dinner.

“Oh uh- I guess I’m feeling alright about my exams now which is good.” He nodded with a gentle smile.

“Anything more personal? You just...have a look about you.” Stiles chuckled and willed his cheeks not to redden.

“Nah, not really, no.” His dad pulled a face. God, he really was a terrible liar.

“So is there someone you’re interested in?” Stiles shrugged.

“I guess, kinda, maybe.” His dad chuckled at his ambiguity.

“I know you’re embarrassed but come on- what’s he like?” Stiles sighed and chewed his mouthful of pasta. What was Peter like?

“He’s...kind of intense- in a good way. He’s, um...he’s clever, sharp, good with people. He’s got a weird ability to tolerate my bullshit and find it endearing.” He’d given away more than he meant to and only realised when he met his father’s eyes and realised he was smiling at him softly.

“You really...really like him, don’t you?” Stiles cleared his throat.

“Yeah, I think so.” His dad gestured as he ate.

“And from what you’ve said can I assume you’re actually seeing one another?” Stiles coughed.

“Um- kinda. It’s new so..” He nodded understandingly.

“Just be sensible, okay?” Stiles rolled his eyes but nodded honestly, while that ship had most definitely sailed - he couldn’t bring himself to regret anything that had passed. He was also desperate to see Peter again to have that conversation.

Luckily for him, the following night his dad had the late shift, so he prepped himself, pulled on some clothes that he felt half decent in, tried and failed to control his hair which was growing fluffily out of control, and drove over to the loft. Derek answered the door and simply stepped aside to let him in.

“Hi Derek. What nice weather we’ve been having, always a pleasure to see you!” He rolled his eyes at his facetious comments and walked back to his dinner. It was an oddly normal thing to witness him doing, Stiles realised when he saw him cutting vegetables. Peter appeared at the top of the stairs and smiled at him in that charming way that made his stomach flip.

“Stiles. What a lovely surprise - come on up.” He swallowed and jogged up the stairs. Peter pulled him into a full body hug when he entered his room and kissed him for what felt like seconds and centuries he was so unhurried. He looked satisfied when he pulled back and saw how flustered he’d left the teen. Stiles cleared his throat.

“You said you wanted to talk?”

“Yes...come here.” He sat on his bed and patted his thighs, gesturing for Stiles to join him. He eased his shoes off and crawled into his lap with a sigh.

“I need to make a couple of things clear.”

“Okay..?” He even heard his apprehension in his own voice and Peter smiled at him.

“Nothing to worry about - I hope.” Stiles sighed heavily.

“You’re not helping.”

“Okay. I don’t just want sex from you. You’re...important to me.” Stiles blinked in shock. Peter continued. “Yesterday was...intense. I know you haven’t had sex before, trust me it’s...rarely like that. We have a connection that..that’s hard to find. Now I’ve found you, I don’t intend to let you go unless you decide that’s what you want.” Stiles felt overwhelmed all of a sudden. His chest felt tight.

“If you decide you just want sex or a casual fling - I understand, and need you to be honest with me. But I just needed you to know that I wouldn’t have slept with you unless I truly cared about you. I’m not used to feeling this way for anyone, it’s strange for me, and I’m sure I’ll make mistakes but I....hope I can make you happy.” Peter’s whole demeanour was unlike anything Stiles had witnessed previously. Self doubt. Nerves. Peter was laying himself bare and giving Stiles a level of power over him that he never gave to anyone. His chest felt like there was a band around it and it was squeezing tighter and tighter-

“Stiles?” Peter stroked his cheek softly. He froze up for a moment when Stiles threw his arms around him, squeezing him so hard it almost hurt. Then he felt his body shuddering and he knew he was crying.

“Hey...hey I didn’t mean to upset you-“ Stiles scrubbed his fingers over his eyes, adorably cross with himself for getting so emotional.

“You- you didn’t. I th-thought you were g-going yo say you didn’t want this anymo-ore and - fuck-“ He couldn’t stop himself, the sobs needed to take their course. Peter hugged him gently and rubbed his back, encouraging him to let it out. Eventually he got his breathing back under control and the tears subsided.

“Ugh...sorry...I just...really wanted you to feel that way and I didn’t think you did, or that you’d say anything like that...fuck...” Peter stroked his cheek again and he may as well have said ‘I love you’ from the way he was looking at him. Stiles smiled shyly and moved in for kisses.

“I definitely don’t just want a fling, or just sex, by the way.” Peter smiled.

“Good to know.” He pulled at Stiles’ clothes with a wicked grin across his face.

“But you still want that too, right?” Stiles laughed into their kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I’d love to know what you think so far :D


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles groaned and leant back on his hands, supporting his weight on his hands and feet as he eased his hips down onto Peter. The alpha gripped his hips hard and hissed at the tight pleasure.

“Slowly - slowly...that’s it...” He loved being able to see Stiles in such a position. He caressed his thighs and up to his cock.

“You’re so turned on for me...” Stiles whimpered and began to bounce his hips. Peter lost it after a few minutes and lifted Stiles off him and pushed him onto his back. He fucked him hard - Stiles got loud when he was rough and he loved it. He’d meant it when he said he wanted him to scream with pleasure. He made him climax twice before he gave in himself. Seeing Stiles completely out of control was almost more satisfying than reaching his own orgasm. They kissed for a long, lazy time afterwards until they were beginning to fall asleep. Peter sighed and glanced at his clock.

“You won’t want to fall asleep. As much as I’d love to have you here, I don’t want you to have another episode with your father like last time.” Stiles groaned and sat up, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“Good point. Thanks for not letting me drift off.” He planted a kiss on his lips before clumsily getting dressed and leaving, Peter didn’t want him to go.

Stiles fell into bed feeling miserable. He cursed himself - why couldn’t he just be happy? Peter had honestly expressed sentiment that Stiles had been dying to hear, and they’d had mind blowing sex - why couldn’t he just be happy? Because he wanted to be sleeping on his warm chest, not alone in his own bed. He heard his dad quietly look in on him when he returned from work and made sure to pretend he was sleeping. He didn’t want to speak.

Derek left his bedroom late Saturday morning which was unusual for him - he was normally an early riser. Peter slid a cup of coffee across the kitchen counter to him. He grunted his thanks.  
“What’s with you?”

“If you’re going to continue to fuck a teenager, please tell me in advance or even shout at me so I can make myself scarce. You two nearly brought the loft down last night.” Peter looked as smug as he felt and Derek huffed at him.

“I apologise.” His nephew narrowed his eyes.

“Oh god.”

“What?”

“You’re all...gooey.” Peter raised his eyebrows and looked down at himself as if checking his clothes for missed cum stains.

“Jesus, I mean your mood, Peter! You’re not just screwing him are you?”

“Would that be better somehow?” Derek groaned and slumped down over the counter so his forehead was resting on the cold metal.

“Peter!”

“I can’t help it, I have never felt this way for anyone in my life.” Sincerity was something Peter rarely offered. So rarely it caught Derek off guard and he sat up, blinking at him in surprise.

“What?”

“Huh- I just didn’t expect you to be so...genuine.”

“I’ve never had any problems with getting what I want Derek, you know that.” He placed his cup in the dishwasher and headed off for a shower.

The joy that was finally being felt on both sides made Stiles giddy - but it in itself created more problems.  
Peter started showing up to his lacrosse games. He made sure to not sit in the stands and be out of the sheriff’s sight, and enable himself to make a subtle getaway, but it was risky. Stiles was finally starting to do well at the sport though, and having Peter watch made him push himself harder than he knew he could.

When he scored two goals in one game, he was practically high with excitement - so much so that he forgot to stop and speak to his dad. He ended up having sex with Peter in the woods instead. That raised questions, but he just barely managed to play it cool and get away with it.

He fell asleep at the loft once more - that got him into trouble.

He sat all of his exams and finally school was finished for the summer, he felt he’d done fairly well in his tests and Stiles was temporarily back in his father’s good books.

Then the Sheriff came home early from a shift and if it wasn’t for Peter’s superb hearing, Stiles would’ve cried out loudly. As it was, the alpha pulled out and pinned him on his back, clamping a hand over his mouth. Stiles frowned at him, panting hard around the makeshift gag.  
“Your dad’s home.” He dressed himself and was out the window in less time than it took Stiles to yank on his boxers and a t shirt and practically leap into his desk chair as his dad came up the stairs. When he poked his head around the door - from the slight wrinkle in his nose, Stiles knew he could smell sex. He knew it. His dad knew it. But luckily for Stiles, he didn’t say anything - he probably assumed he’d just been masturbating all day seeing as there was no sign of anyone else being there.

Their joy was making them careless, and what was dangerous was neither of them could see it until it was too late.

Stiles had been out for the day with Scott, Allison, Lydia and Danny - they’d taken to hanging out since school had broken up and Danny was a very welcome addition to their group and infinitely more fun to have around than Jackson who was still dating everything that moved to make Lydia jealous. He’d come home, thought his dad was out, so when Peter called him he said the coast was clear. They didn’t have sex - which Stiles would thank heavens for later - but Stiles was in his lap and they were kissing when his dad walked in - forgetting to knock because he was still half asleep from his nap. Noah froze, Peter sighed and Stiles practically leapt from his lap. His dad’s face was slack from shock as he looked between the two of them. Then his jaw clenched and Stiles closed his eyes wearily.

“Dad-“

“Don’t, Stiles.” His voice was hoarse, he pointed at Peter and stepped inside, holding the door open.

“You - get out.” Stiles’ eyes flicked over to Peter who bristled, but stood and nodded.

“Of course. For the record - we didn’t want you to find out like this.”

“You planned on telling me?” His dad snapped at him. Peter faced him calmly - Stiles was terrified.

“We did. I realise this must be a shock, I’ll leave you two alone. But I want you to know I care about Stiles very much.” Noah gritted his teeth and gestured for him to go. He left. Stiles felt panic and anger and grief bubbling up inside his chest - how had Peter stayed so fucking calm?!

“Care to explain yourself? You realise I could’ve arrested him, right?” Stiles nodded and slumped on the end of his bed.

“I know.....thanks...for not doing that.”

“How old is he anyway?! And - Peter Hale, Stiles? Another Hale? What is with your involvement with that family?!” Stiles rubbed his temple.

“He’s in his late thirties. And I know but Derek isn’t a murderer he was let go and he’d just Peter’s nephew they’re not the same person-“

“You’re seventeen, you’re a child. I was okay with you dating some guy and I wanted to give you some privacy and space to figure out what was happening but not with a middle aged man!!” Stiles sighed.

“Well- I don’t know what to tell you, dad.” His tired, sad tone deescalated the situation and his father sat in his desk chair.

“How long have you been seeing him?”

“About...three, four months now.” He sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired face.

“I can’t condone this, you’re underage and I can’t trust a man who would sleep with a kid. I’m sorry.” Stiles nodded slowly. He hadn’t really expected anything better.

“I get it.” His father nodded and rose to his feet.

“I can’t just say ‘that’s it, we’re done’ either.” He turned back to him before he reached the door, his cheeks reddened with anger.

“If you continue to see him, I will arrest him.”

“I’m eighteen in two months and I won’t testify against him.” Noah’s jaw flexed and relaxed, flexed and relaxed - Stiles was sure if he was a wolf he’d hear his heart racing angrily.

“Stiles, it’s wrong.” He snorted bitterly.

“I don’t care anymore. Sorry to disappoint you, I really am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I’d love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> If I don’t update again before Christmas, I hope you all have a great one and happy new year! Your lovely comments always help me or make me smile I really appreciate it ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be a fairly exciting chapter :)

Stiles drove over to the loft as soon as his dad left for work the following day. Peter hugged him so tightly he had to pat him on the back and wheeze that he couldn’t breathe.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. It didn’t go too terribly to be fair - he tried to go down the ‘he’d arrest you’ route and I said well I’m eighteen in a couple months and would never testify against you. He said he couldn’t condone it, and I said I understand but I can’t end it either. Agree to disagree.” Peter nodded and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs, looking for any hint of discomfort or lie in Stiles’ eyes.

“I’m relieved, but I’m sorry I’m the reason for the upset between you.” Stiles shrugged and sighed.

“He’ll get over it eventually. At least he didn’t shoot you.” Peter chuckled and kissed him.

“That really would’ve been hard to explain - he shoots me and I heal before his eyes.” Stiles pulled a face and Peter lead him inside.

“You’re not feeling uncomfortable now that he knows?” Stiles smiled at him.

“I actually feel even better about this now that he knows. I can’t walk away from you now, not just because of what someone else thinks.” Peter kissed him unexpectedly hard, making his knees turn to jelly. Derek passed them and gave an unhappy grunt. Peter rolled his eyes.

“Oh- Derek - things are about to get loud. Just pre-warning you, okay?” Derek flipped him his middle finger and the two lovers laughed obnoxiously.

Scott went to see his friend that evening and the sheriff stopped him before he headed upstairs.  
“Scott - I...I found out about Stiles’...relationship. Did you know he was seeing Peter Hale?” Scott sighed and nodded his head guiltily.

“What do you think about it?”

“I know Peter is...Peter. But I can honestly say he would die before he let anyone hurt Stiles. You should’ve seen how he reacted when he heard Stiles was in the hospital, he was out of his mind with worry. I can’t imagine how weird it must seem to you but...they do kind of make sense. I mean - their personalities. He’s pretty good at balancing Stiles out.” The sheriff was surprised and let him go without saying anything else. He knew he hated the thought of a middle-aged man with a questionable background doing God knows what with his precious child, but he still wasn’t enjoying the rift in his relationship with his son. They frequently bickered over little things, and Stiles did have a gift for getting into trouble and generally irritating everyone, but they’d never had a fight like this. They’d never been so uncomfortable and angry in each other’s presence before. The upset between them was making him miserable, they were usually so close, with an easy, softly happy routine, and he desperately wanted to have that back.

Scott knocked gently before letting himself in. Stiles was flopped on the end of his bed, head hanging off the edge uncomfortably.  
“Hey, your dad just told me. How’s things?” Stiles huffed and swung himself round to sitting - too quickly, he cringed as the blood rushed away from his head and he saw stars.

“With Peter - fine. With dad - not so much. I’m just glad he hasn’t arrested him.” Scott nodded his phone buzzed, he had a brief, sharp conversation with Derek laced with alarm that raised hairs all over Stiles’ body.

“I gotta go. Stay here!” Scott rushed out of his house, calling Chris Argent’s number without another word.

Something bad had happened. Something awful.

Stiles paced around his bedroom for the next hour waiting to hear from Scott. Nothing. He gave in to his anxiety and tracked his location by his phone.

When Stiles drive out to the woods it was six o’clock in the evening. The light had lowered, but it was still bright. He drove the jeep as far as he could before climbing out and following the signal on his screen. He opened his mouth to call out and stopped himself - a tingle ran up his spine. He suddenly felt very afraid. Everything seemed very still - there was no breeze, the full, leafy trees didn’t make a sound, the birds had fallen silent. He swallowed as he glanced around, eyes scanning for any flickers of movement, ears straining to hear. All he could hear was his own blood rushing through his body. He cringed as he moved forwards, every step sounding painfully loud. Scott’s location changed rapidly - damn werewolf speed. He seemed to be headed in the same direction, though. Was he chasing something - or being chased? Stiles felt sick with fear at the thought.

Scott raced after the creature ahead of him, the smell of blood thick in his nose. It had nearly eviscerated Derek, he’d had to leave him holding his guts inside his torso while his body struggled to heal itself. He didn’t know what this thing was - but it wanted them dead. He was faster than Derek, nearly as fast as Peter even though he was only a beta - and yet he could not catch the creature. It outran him after an hour, and he collapsed on the ground, lungs bursting and muscles on fire. As soon as he could, he scrambled to his feet and rushed back to Derek.

“You okay?” The man nodded sharply, but his skin was grey from blood loss and the skin was healing incredibly slowly. Slower than usual.

“I need to get you to Deaton. Wait here- I need to get something to bandage you up so you can stand.”

“Scott?!” He sighed with a mixture of relief and irritation when he heard Stiles’ panicked voice.

“Stiles?” His friend came into sight and he rushed to him.

“Do you still have that first aid kit in your car?” He nodded and gestured with his thumb the direction it was parked. Scott sprinted to it to fetch the bandages. Stiles gaped at the gruesome scene when they reached Derek and the older beta rolled his eyes - Stiles was many things but he was not helpful when it came to anything bloody.

“Where’s Peter?”

“Chasing another one off. He’ll be fine, he’s faster than us.” Stiles’ stomach flipped over inside his body and he swallowed bile.

“Stiles - help me get him to your car!” Scott snapped him out of his fear and he complained about the blood but yanked one of Derek’s arms over his shoulders and helped him to the jeep. Derek was nearly unconscious from the pain and blood loss by the time they reached the vehicle. Scott argued with Stiles when he tried to give him the keys so he could stay.

“Scott I can’t leave-“

“You can’t help him if he’s in trouble. Okay? I don’t know what these things are. They’re not wolves. You need to take Derek to the vet or he’s going to die. Okay?” Scott gripped his shoulders so hard it hurt and his voice was clear - Stiles had no choice in the matter. He grasped a handful of his shirt when Scott turned away.

“Don’t let him die. Or yourself. Okay? Promise me.” Scott nodded and sprinted off in the direction he’d last seen Peter run.

Stiles felt as though he might explode with nervous energy as he drove over to the vet. Deaton, thankfully, was still inside and helped him haul Derek in and up onto a table.

“Where are the others?”

“I don’t know.” His voice was hoarse. Deaton quickly got to work, frowning at the slow healing.

“Scott said they weren’t wolves.” He looked concerned and began disinfecting Derek’s skin to sew him up. 

“Derek will be fine, I’m just not sure what could have slowed his healing without poisoning him.”

“They were too fast for Scott, they outran him.” He looked thoughtful as he stitched the skin back together. Thankfully the creature hadn’t hit any arteries or Derek would probably be dead, or a lot closer to it.

“Do the hunters know?” Stiles shrugged.

“Call Chris or Allison and let them know. Sounds like Peter is going to need all the help he can get.” Stiles nodded - relieved to be able to get out of the room and stop looking at Derek’s torn flesh.

Chris sent a car full of his men to the woods where Stiles tracked Scott’s phone to, and he and Allison came to the vets to speak with Deaton about Derek’s wounds. They needed to establish what they were dealing with. Allison watched, concerned as Stiles pace agitatedly while they waited outside.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?”

“I just- I need to do something. I can’t stand being here! I’m always so goddamn helpless!” The outburst exploded out of him before he could think and she looked shocked.

“I’m worried about Scott too but he and Peter are together, they’ll be okay until we get there.” Stiles continued pacing, his breath coming out raggedly as he tried to control his raging emotions. His best friend and his lover were out there facing danger all alone and he was sitting on the sidelines yet again feeling totally useless. He felt sick. Nearly his whole world was wrapped up in those two men and it suddenly seemed like they’d be so easy to lose. He couldn’t bear it.

“Hey- Stiles, hey- it’s gonna be okay, alright?” He nodded, totally unconvinced as she patted his shoulder, head snapping upwards to look at the two men when they left the operating room.

“Okay let’s go kiddo.” Chris beckoned his daughter quietly.

“I’m coming with you.”

“No, Stiles, I’m sorry it’s too-“

“That’s fine I’ll drive myself.”

“Stiles, I know you want to help Scott but-“

“You won’t keep him away. Trust me.” Deaton warned from the doorway and Stiles cleared his throat awkwardly as he remembered the veterinarian knew of his and Peter’s relationship. Chris gestured to the car, they didn’t have any more time to waste arguing.

“You’re too agitated to drive, come on.” Stiles picked at his thumbnail until it bled on the way out to the woods, he prayed that Peter was alright.

By the time they reached the other hunter’s car in the woods, it was nearly nine pm and the sun was nearly setting. Stiles didn’t have the spare brain capacity to think about how angry his dad was going to be.  
“Stiles, if anything comes at you- use this, cover your eyes and run.” He handed him a couple of what looked like a miniature flash bang grenades.

“Do you know what these creatures are?” He asked as they headed further into the forest. Chris shook his head.

“There are a few possibilities....none of which I like the thought of.” They could just about hear distant scuffling when a bang went off further into the trees and they rushed towards the sound.

Stiles noticed a flicker of movement above them before he heard or processed the thought and he yanked the back of Chris’ jacket instinctively. Luckily he did, because a creature launched itself out of the tree and was taken by surprise. By the time the hunters had released bullets and an arrow - it was already gone. They panted with adrenaline and Chris nodded at him.

“Well spotted.”

“What the heck is it?! How is it so fast?!” Chris shook his head.

“I’m not sure. Allison - keep your bow ready.” They proceeded forwards with more caution and then heard a yell of pain in the forest. Stiles swallowed thickly and kept his eyes peeled in the growing darkness. Now that they were deep within the trees - what little light there was no longer extended. Chris handed them extra bright torches.

“Isn’t it better to be stealthy?” Allison whispered.

“If these are what I think they are...they don’t like the light.” Something whooshed past them and Stiles hissed as a gash was opened up in his thigh.

“You alright? Let me see.”

“It’s just a scratch, it’s fine.” It was a very clean cut - to the point it looked like a scalpel had been used. Stiles powered on, terrified of what could have happened to his friend and lover. More shots were fired further ahead of them.

“Dan?! Michael?!” Chris shouted. One of the hunters called out for him and they followed the noise. Michael was slumped against a tree, both his arms broken.

“Did you see it?”

“No. I think there’s maybe three or four. Hard to tell. I think it broke my arms to stop me shooting. They’re not stupid. They’re careful and smart.” He groaned in pain and Chris and Stiles helped him to his feet so he could stick with them.

“Where are the others?”

“Helping the wolves. I got separated trying to save Tony.”

“Where is Tony now, do you know?” He shook his head.

“I think one dragged him off. He stopped responding to my calls.” Chris cursed quietly and released a shot as another torrent of speed rushed past them and slashed at Allison’s arm. It was a deep gash, and going to make using her bow accurately a lot more painful and difficult. They heard a loud growl and Chris stopped them but Stiles recognised it.

“Peter?!” He shouted and ran forwards. The others followed and they found Peter and Scott battling one of the creatures. It was significantly slowed down as it was badly wounded. It looked human - but it definitely wasn’t. Even though they’d beaten him badly and the hunters had shot him, he was still strong enough to nearly outrun two wolves and his fingernails looked long and sharp enough to slice through bone. They could only watch as they fought, it was too risky landing a shot in case they hit either of the wolves. All they could do was try and deter the other creatures which were trying to get rid of the hunters so they could help their friend.

“What if we throw one of these in there? Do you think it’d slow it down enough for you to get a shot?” Stiles asked Chris, holding up a grenade. He nodded.

“Yes, but we’ll also blind the wolves and if the others-“ he shot another bullet as one whipped past them, “-decide to ambush us at that point, not sure we’ll be able to fight them off.” Stiles hissed as the creature slashed open Scott’s back gruesomely.

“Okay do it. Allison cover us. Go.” Stiles pulled the pin and launched the grenade into the fight. It exploded with a fierce bright light and the creature let out a vicious, high pitched scream, stumbling around blindly. Chris and another walked in closer, shooting it repeatedly until it fell down. Peter fought past the pain in his eyes and tore off the creature’s head as though it was merely a rag doll, the action stunning them all for a moment. The other creatures let out painful shrieks and so the allies banded together, facing outwards, expecting another wave of attacks. But then the creatures were gone, they ran away. Scott dropped to the ground, exhausted and severely injured, and Peter yanked Stiles into a hug from behind - seemingly forgetting they were surrounded by people.

“Why the hell did you come? They could’ve killed you-“ Peter planted a rough kiss on his mouth when he turned in his arms. He leant heavily against his forehead, still panting from pain and the exertion of the fight. Stiles rubbed his back gently and winced at the nasty wounds which were struggling to heal.

“Vampires.” Chris announced stiffly, giving Peter a very accusing look as he held Stiles close, not willing to be parted with him again.

“That’s why we’re not healing.”

“Come get in the car, Deaton will fix you up and you can see Derek.”

“Is he alright?”

“He’ll live. He got-“

“He got gutted, it was so gross! Why can’t you heal from vampire attacks?”

“They attack with such speed that it cauterises the edges of any wounds, which makes it hard for the skin to knit back together.” Peter explained, letting Stiles support him as they headed back to the cars. Chris and the other hunters found one of their two comrades who had been murdered and took his body back to be buried.

“Do vampires feed off humans like they do in the movies?”

“Yes and no. It’s a little more complicated and they’re very religious - there are a lot of rituals and processes involved.” Chris’ knuckles were white on the steering wheel. Peter reached back down the side of his seat to hold Stiles’ hand. Scott lay across Allison’s lap to prevent his torn back from touching the seats, wincing and hissing in pain every time they hit a bump in the road.

“It won’t be long, okay? You’ll be okay.” She soothed him quietly and stroked his hair.

When they arrived at the clinic, Chris pulled Stiles to a stop when the others went inside.

“What’s going on with you and Peter Hale?”

“Was that not...kind of obvious?” Chris’ nostrils flared with irritation.

“My dad knows so don’t worry about your moral obligation to fill him in on the details.” He raised an eyebrow.

“And Peter’s not locked up yet? He’s not okay with this, is he?” Stiles shook his head.

“Of course not. But in a couple months it’s no longer illegal, and I pointed out that I wouldn’t testify against him anyway.” Chris sighed.

“He’s dangerous, Stiles. He’s killed a lot-“

“I know.......I know.” Stiles acknowledged wearily. Chris sighed and let him go. Stiles glanced inside but didn’t want to crowd the poor veterinarian any further, so he waited with the Argents.

“You’d better get home, Stiles. Your dad will be concerned.” Chris said gruffly, looking at his watch. He was furious at the whole situation and sent an apology text to Peter as he climbed into the jeep and left.

His father was horrified at the sight of him when he walked in the door, top and hands smeared with blood.  
“I was with my friends from school. Allison hit a deer - we took him to the vet, you can call Dr Deaton he’ll confirm.” There must’ve been something tired, sad, defeated in his voice and the lines of his body because his father sighed and shook his head, expression softening.

“I believe you, just seeing you covered in blood kind of awoke my concern.” Stiles nodded, feeling absolutely drained. His dad squeezed his shoulder.

“I hate being at odds with you, Stiles.” He nodded his agreement and attempted to smile. He ruffled his hair and let him go to take a shower.

The wolves were fully healed by the following morning, Peter had to give Derek some of his blood to help him heal faster. It had been a close call, if there were more vampires alive than the ones they’d seen...they were going to have a very serious problem on their hands.

They met with the hunters that afternoon and discussed their approach - they’d be working together on this again, the vampires were a threat that neither of them could consider eliminating alone.

The pack would patrol their territory with the hunters - it was best to try and work in teams. No one was ever to be left alone, the vampires liked to pick off anyone who was vulnerable. The flash bang had been very effective, so the hunters selected their weapons accordingly. Alan explained they were also vulnerable to holy water and blessed weapons, and he took them through some rituals to bless some of their daggers and hunting knives. They couldn’t heal fast like the wolves, but only extremely serious injuries hampered their physical abilities because they were so strong.

Peter had to settle for sending Stiles texts - the sound of him shouting his name during the fight replayed in his head. He’d been terrified. Peter couldn’t decide if he was stronger or weaker for knowing he cared so much.

The following week, they found no sign of the vampires. Nothing. No scent trails, no disturbances, mysterious disappearances, or murders. Nothing. They were intelligent - they were lying low. The hunters and wolves knew if they waited long enough, they’d encounter them again so they didn’t ease off their surveillance, despite how utterly boring it was.

The week after they found a deer entirely drained of blood and knew what had killed it. They were still in the area, and they were getting hungry.

Peter had ordered Stiles in the harshest way he could muster to stay away from the woods, and stay indoors after dark. The vampires - while they wouldn’t burn to death in the sun - they did hate it, they were weaker, and their eyes struggled to see during the day. They were more agile and strong at night. Stiles listened, partly because Peter had sounded utterly desperate, and partly because he knew he couldn’t help and he didn’t want to make their job harder. He felt so useless, though, and it made him miserable. His dad noticed his low mood and how he stayed indoors far more often, and hopefully wondered - but didn’t want to ask - if he and Peter had broken up.

Stiles was wide awake at two am when Allison called him. He picked up the phone and greeted her, asked if everything was okay. No reply. He continued talking and listening, starting to panic when he couldn’t hear anything. Then he heard an alarming thud and he just knew in his heart that she’d been hurt. He yanked on his clothes, continued talking, asked her to stay awake, he was coming to get her - she’d be okay. He crept out of the house without waking his father and climbed into the jeep. His heart was so far up his chest he could almost feel it in his throat. He put the call on speaker and tried to listen for any sounds of life as he drove, continuing to reassure her that she’d be okay, everything was going to be okay. He managed to keep his voice calm and steady, even though he felt like bursting into tears. He sped there as fast as he could without crashing and thanked the heavens that no cops saw him and pulled him over. He slowed to a stop and traced Scott’s phone, seeing it was about a mile into the trees. He knew Allison and another hunter had been paired with him for patrol that night, and he drove as far as he could before getting out and walking, armed with a small but intense floodlight he’d nabbed from the garage after the last time he’d encountered the vamps. He didn’t call out because he knew he was extremely vulnerable on his own, and he didn’t want to alert the vampires of his presence. He heard some shots ring out in the distance and his fear amplified. He shone his phone torch on the ground, trying to spot any signs of disturbance or blood, but couldn’t see anything.

Where was Allison?

Peter snapped the leg of the fierce female vampire he fought, she shrieked in pain and thrashed around trying to free her leg from his grasp, kicking at him with her other leg powerfully. He twisted the limb until it dislocated at the hip, and then he ripped it off entirely. The vampire screamed a strangled noise and dropped to the floor for a moment in shock, giving Peter the opportunity to get behind her and break her neck. She went limp and he slashed her neck so hard with his claws that he severed her spine. He collapsed onto all fours, shifting into a full wolf as he lost control from pain and anger. Another vicious scream tore at his eardrums and he flinched back as a male attacked him. It seemed probable they were mates , because he was in the kind of frenzy that Peter imagined he’d be in if anyone ever harmed Stiles.

They ran around each other, both trying to get the upper hand, surprise attack, then Peter heard a scream that stopped him in his tracks. The male slashed at him and Peter grabbed his hand, yanked him towards him with such force that when he shoved his other hand into his face, his claws penetrated his skull. He kicked the limp male to the ground and sprinted in the direction of the scream, panic searing his throat. Not him. It couldn’t be. He couldn’t be here. Not now.

Chris Argent found Scott protecting his unconscious but otherwise unharmed daughter from a vampire and helped him scare it off, but not succeed in killing it. Scott was badly hurt again and not healing. He took them both to his car, not seeing his daughter’s phone half buried underneath leaves, call to Stiles still ongoing.

Later that morning, Allison was recovering from a concussion, Scott had fifty-seven stitches in total in various areas of his body, Chris had lost another hunter and three more had been badly wounded, he’d been slashed himself and Deaton had to stitch him up too. Derek and Peter were nowhere to be found, and they weren’t answering their phones.  
Chris felt like he was fighting a losing battle. His phone vibrated in his pocket and one of his men called him.  
“Chris- the kid, the human one- he drives a blue jeep, right?”

“Yes. Why?”

“It’s in the woods. I think he’s here. He’s the sheriff’s kid, isn’t he?” Chris cursed furiously and ordered him to search for Stiles. He’d be there soon.

Sheriff Stilinski woke up later than he’d meant to and stiffly headed into the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee. Stiles had agreed to go fishing with him, for the first time since he was about eight years old. He didn’t have the patience for it, and Noah knew it was probably going to be a fairly painful experience for them both - but he hated seeing him so sad, and he just wanted to try and spend some time together and fix the rift between them. He knocked on his son’s bedroom door after he’d showered and dressed and still heard no signs of him waking. He never usually slept past nine unless he’d had a particularly bad nights’ sleep. That was odd.

“Stiles?” He pushed the door open tentatively and sighed when he saw an empty unmade bed. He called his phone three times to no answer and left him a message.

“I’m not angry, I just need you to let me know you’re safe. Can you do that, please?” He waited for fifteen minutes, downing another coffee, before calling Scott. No answer there either. He left him a message too and called Melissa.

“Hi Noah, what’s up?”

“Hi Melissa, is Scott home? Stiles isn’t here and not answering my calls I’m worried.”

“Uh let me check....no. No, he’s not. Let me call him and I’ll get back to you, okay?” She called him an hour later to say she’d been trying him and Allison and they hadn’t answered. It seemed likely that they’d all gone out together and one or more of their phones had died or they were just having too much fun to consider checking.

“I’ll let you know if they get in touch. Tell me if there’s anything I can do.” He thanked her and hung up, knowing deep down that something wasn’t right.

Peter let out a broken howl but was too weak for it to reach his pack. He involuntarily shifted back to his human form and sobbed over Stiles’ body, trying to rouse his cold corpse from it’s dead state.  
“No, no no no I’m sorry I’m so sorry- please, Stiles please wake up please-“ He clutched his body to his chest and hauled himself to his feet, using a tree to help drag himself upright. His leg seared with white hot pain, he couldn’t move it properly and he knew something had been severed, maybe muscle, maybe tendons - both, he couldn’t tell. He didn’t care. He couldn’t find his phone to call for help, couldn’t find Stiles’ phone either. He dragged them through the trees, crying through blood and begging the dead teenager to come back deliriously.

Derek searched for his uncle for five hours before giving in to his injuries and heading to the vet clinic. One of the hunters intercepted him and drove him up there. Scott and Allison were still recovering, neither of them were aware that Stiles was in danger. Allison couldn’t remember calling him, or where her phone was.

Sheriff Stilinski rushed through the station and scrabbled through his files on Derek Hale, looking for his address. He either lived with his uncle, or knew where he lived. He headed straight back out - deaf to the concerned queries from his colleagues.

There was no response at the loft and he seriously considered shooting the lock off the door but settled for leaving a note under the door, expressing his concern, and leaving his number - begging them to call him if they knew where his son was. He was starting to get desperate.

Chris Argent was discussing search tactics with his hunters by Stiles’ jeep when the sheriff pulled up behind them.  
“Where’s my son, do any of you know?” Chris shook his head.

“We’re looking for him now - Allison and Scott got hurt and we don’t know where Stiles went.”

“What?! Why the hell didn’t you call the department?!” He shouted, beyond furious, Chris was trying to formulate a response when a rustle in the trees behind them drew their attention.

They all drew their weapons - much to the shock and horror of the sheriff - and then Peter Hale, in the worst physical state they’d ever seen anyone in - dragged himself through the bushes, carrying Stiles against his chest and fell to his knees when he saw them.

“Help me! Help me please- help me- help me-“ His usual strong demeanour had been shattered as he wept for their help, his whole body shaking with exertion and pain. They were frozen from shock for a moment before the sheriff rushed past them all to get to his son. Chris grabbed him, and before he could start yelling or fight him off, one of the other hunters injected him with a mild sedative and he fell limp and unconscious.

They bundled the sheriff and the wounded couple into the back of two cars and headed to the clinic. This was turning into the hunter’s worst nightmare.

Peter refused medical attention, insisting they get Stiles to Deaton as fast as possible. He refused to pass out, or die, and held Stiles against his body, staring at him, begging him to come back the whole journey to the clinic.

The Pack was horrified by the state of their alpha, and Scott and Allison had to be pulled from the room before they saw Stiles. He was dead.  
“Peter- he’s gone, I can’t fix him.” Alan explained gently to the shaking alpha who just kept shaking his head and asking the teen to wake up.

The sheriff came to and couldn’t think to ask what had happened or where he was when he saw Stiles’ body. He couldn’t believe it at first, and then it began to sink in as he touched and held him, listening to his still heart through his chest and he burst into loud, wracking sobs as he fell to the floor. Deaton and Chris stood back and gave the two grieving men their space.

“Vampire?” Deaton asked quietly. Chris nodded grimly.

“Marks on his wrist the only visible injury, looks like he was drained. It would’ve taken a few minutes, Peter told us he had forced Stiles to stay at home and he’d listened to him, I don’t know why he was out there.” Deaton sighed at the heartbreaking scene in front of him and then Scott burst through the door - getting past Derek - and joined the two men in their grief for several minutes before he suddenly had an idea.

“Peter! Peter you have to turn him, now!” Scott begged through thick tears. The sheriff was slightly pulled up out of his grief and he looked confused.

“I promised him I wouldn’t -“ Scott shook the shell-shocked alpha hard and accidentally shifted as he yelled - his grief and rage taking their hold.

“Do it! I don’t care! Stiles can’t die! He can’t die!” The sheriff looked like he was going to have a stroke as he stared at the young beta in abject horror. Chris quickly moved in behind him and pulled his gun from it’s holster.

“He’s not dangerous, sheriff.”

“You know about this? What is he? Scott? What the hell is going on?”

“I’m a werewolf. Okay?!” Noah couldn’t process the information and Scott returned to yelling at Peter.

“Do it! Before it’s too late! Turn him, Peter! Give him the bite!” Peter looked at the grieving father on the floor and shifted slightly.

“Do you want him back?” He asked with a shaking voice. The grieving father nodded, completely numb with shock, and Peter turned and sank his teeth into Stiles’ soft, cold neck. Chris held Noah back by his shoulder. If Stiles turned and didn’t remain dead, there was no way of knowing how he’d be if he woke, they might have to make a hasty exit. They all waited, Deaton took some of Noah’s blood - again, he was too shocked to do anything except nod. He began to pump it into the teen. They waited. Watched. Derek and Allison watched from the doorway. Peter held his hand and wrist and felt for a pulse.

Stiles remained still.

“What’s - did it work?” Noah asked quietly, in a frightened small voice that was not his own. Chris helped him into a chair.

“I don’t think it did, no.” Peter slammed his fist into the table.

“Come on!” He performed CPR. It didn’t help. Chris spoke to the vet and rushed out to the car, returning with one of their high strength tasers that was stronger than the vet’s defibrillator. He zapped the teen’s chest. Once. Twice. Three times. Four times.

Stiles jerked back into consciousness in searing pain. He felt like his nerves were on fire. He fell back onto the table and convulsed as the bite made it’s way through his system. He was on fire - what was happening? He couldn’t think, couldn’t see, all he could feel was blinding pain.

Peter held his head as he jerked around from the pain. He cried softly, tried to soothe him through the transition. Noah rushed upwards but Derek and Chris held him back.  
“If this works - he might want to rip your throat out for a few hours.” He clutched onto them for support and watched helplessly as his son seized, while the man who had defiled him was able to hold him.

Stiles felt energy jostling through him and the pain began to subside enough for him to see and begin to think. He jolted upright, gasping loudly, his chest felt strange, and was faced with his friends, the vet, his father, the Argents.  
“What’s happening?” His voice was hoarse and his words slurred. Peter came into his field of vision and held his face in his hands. He was so bloodied and wounded Stiles couldn’t tell where one cut started and another began.

“Oh my god-“ A huge jolt of fear coursed through him, Peter interrupted him before he had time to panic.

“I’m fine. Stiles - I had to turn you. I gave you the bite.” Stiles froze.

“What?”

“A vampire....it killed you. I- I tried to stop it but- I had to turn you. You were dead, it was the only way to bring you back.”

“I’m...I’m like you?” He nodded, stroking his cheeks with dirty thumbs. Stiles looked at his hands, his fingernails had been replaced by tough claws and he didn’t know how to make them go back in.

“Don’t worry. You’re going to be okay.”

“Stiles- thank god-“ The sheriff rushed towards him crying relieved tears. His first instinct was to meet him and hug him tightly and then he remembered what he was now, if his claws were out what did his face look like? Stiles bolted off the table, not realising how fast he was able to move until he did it, knocking into veterinary equipment as he did. The loud clattering noise of metal disturbed him and he could feel himself getting overwhelmed by everything.

“Stiles?” His father asked in a broken voice, possibly looking more hurt than Stiles had ever seen him and it broke his heart.

“What if I hurt him?” Stiles asked in blind fear, looking to Peter for help.

“Do you currently feel any urge to hurt anyone?” Stiles shook his head.

“Then you’ll be fine. Calm down. Calm. Come on.” He took his hand and gently pulled him forwards into his father’s arms. They both cried as they held each other.

Deaton tentatively pushed a guiding hand on Peter’s shoulder and made him sit on the table.

“You’re in terrible shape. Stiles is okay, let the rest of the pack watch over him for a while.” By the time the doctor had washed most of the blood off of Peter, the sheriff had recovered from his grief and shock and they turned to look at the alpha. His leg had nearly been severed at the calf the cut was so deep. He had been slashed everywhere, a clump of hair had been ripped from his head and some of his scalp along with it. He was missing several teeth, his stomach had a gaping wound in it, his back was cut so deep that the muscle and sinew below the skin and fat was visible. The vet confirmed several of his ribs were broken. His shoulder was dislocated, he had a cracked skull, broken fingers, a severed vein in his forearm which was bleeding heavily, and penetration damage to his other leg where a vampire had jabbed a branch into him.

“My god, Peter.” Stiles didn’t know where he could touch him without hurting him and he failed to hold in more tears. The alpha reached out and stroked his cheek, held his hand and kissed it before holding onto it while the vet staunched the worst of the bleeds before removing the wood from his leg. Derek and Scott helped keep him still. The sheriff watched on in sympathy as more and more wounds were explained and treated by the vet. Stiles watched Peter’s pained expression and looked like he wanted to take it away from him and feel it himself. That was the moment that Noah Stilinski realised his son truly loved the alpha. And he knew, from the way Peter had somehow found the strength to carry his corpse god knows how far to get him to safety, and not given up despite his horrendous wounds, and then brought him back from the dead knowing he might hate him for it - that he truly loved him too.

It took several hours to fix up Peter, the hunters went home to recover themselves, so it was just the Sheriff and the pack left. Noah called Melissa to let her know the kids were safe and well, it had been a ‘stupid misunderstanding,’ he said. Deaton sedated Peter once he was all cleaned up to help him rest and heal faster. Scott nudged Stiles who was still holding his hand for dear life and staring at him like he could slip away.

“You feeling okay?”

“It’s just...a lot, you know? I can’t...” He nodded understandingly and squeezed his friends’ shoulder. He glanced at his dad. The sheriff had his head in his hands where he sat in the corner of the room.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t find you.” Derek apologised to Stiles gruffly.

“It’s not on you.” He shrugged.

“I looked for you both for hours...but I couldn’t find you.”

“You were hurt too, Derek, it’s not your fault.” He looked guilty as he watched their alpha sleep.

“I don’t know if there are any more left.”

“Well you’ve got an extra pack member now. You’re all going to be stronger for it, Peter included - which is lucky given his current state.” Deaton interjected.

“Thank you so much for all your help, I...don’t know what we would’ve done.” Stiles said tearfully. He smiled kindly and just nodded.

“I’m happy to help. Vampires are...particularly vicious. I haven’t heard of any being near this area since before Talia was alpha.” Derek looked at him.

“You knew my mother?” He nodded softly.

“I was the Hale Pack emissary before your family were killed. I was quite good friends with your mother at one time. I didn’t say anything before now because I wasn’t sure if you and Peter were to be trusted. Please forgive me for that.” Derek shook his head as he looked at Peter.

“I get it.” The sheriff rose from his chair and stood behind Stiles.

“Vampires? Werewolves? How am I supposed to believe in this?” Scott and Derek both shifted for him to inspect. He eventually sighed in weary acceptance, unable to deny what his eyes could clearly see, and they returned to their human form.

“Please tell me you don’t hunt people.”

“We definitely do not.” Scott answered assuredly. He heaved a sigh of relief and squeezed his son’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna go home, Stiles. It’s...it’s been a long day. I’ll see you later.” He hugged Stiles tightly once more, still not entirely able to believe he was alive and breathing before leaving. Stiles felt terrible. He’d never wanted his father to find out - he already carried such a heavy burden as a police officer, as a sheriff. Knowing he had to protect citizens from criminals was one thing - knowing he also had supernatural creatures to worry about was a whole new level of worry. Stiles felt it was all his fault. He turned to Scott.

“What happened to you guys? I came down there because Allison called me and she couldn’t speak to me so I thought she was alone and dying or something, or too scared to talk.” Scott frowned.

“One attacked us, maybe she knew I wasn’t going to be able to kill it by myself and knew we’d get hurt so wanted you to find us? But it knocked her out, so I guess that’s why she didn’t talk, and couldn’t remember once she woke. She got a concussion.” He nodded, it suddenly didn’t seem important. They settled into chairs and Deaton instructed them all to stay there the night where they could monitor Peter and the newly turned wolf. He went home, exhausted, and Stiles fell asleep on Peter’s arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m amazed how many hits this story has, I’m so grateful to everyone who has commented & left kudos or bookmarked this!
> 
> I would love to know what you thought of this chapter?
> 
> Merry Christmas you guys, I hope you all have a lovely time xx


	11. Chapter 11

Peter woke in terrible pain, the tiny hiss that escaped his lips woke Stiles - who, thanks to his improved hearing was now an even lighter sleeper than he had previously been. He sat up and looked him over worriedly.

“You’re hurting - tell me how to take your pain from you. I’ve seen Scott do it before.” Peter shook his head, veins bulging as he struggled to cope with the vicious sensations attacking his body.

“Peter- dammit, tell me how!” Peter kept his lips clamped shut and just nudged his face into Stiles’ hand which had come up to cup his cheek, breathing in his scent for comfort. Stiles’ eyes stung with tears and he let his other hand rest on Peter’s chest, trying to figure out how to absorb his pain from instinct rather than instructions. His head was swimming, everything that had happened, the trauma it had left him with, his father learning of the supernatural, the shock that he was now a wolf, the fact that Peter nearly died, that he felt like he still could- Stiles looked at Peter’s closed, pained eyes and tried to shove everything away, chase it all back down so all there was left was the pain he was suffering, and how Stiles wanted to draw it out of his wounded body. Peter hissed and Stiles froze when black began seeping up his arm. Peter shook his head.

“Stop- you-.....Stiles....you can’t do....too much....stop.” Peter grunted and gasped laboredly. Stiles felt himself becoming lightheaded and let go, breaking the link between them. Peter passed out, the stressed line of his brow had relaxed. Stiles smiled tearfully and sat down with shaking legs. Yeah, he felt like hell, his head was pounding, and he’d probably tried to absorb too much, but he couldn’t sit back and watch as Peter suffered. At least he was able to sleep now.

Stiles bolted awake at a loud noise, he didn’t realise he’d fallen back to sleep himself, and there was suddenly a hand on his shoulder. Derek.  
“It’s okay. Deaton’s just come back, it’s eight in the morning.” Stiles nodded, suddenly realising how hard his heart was pounding in his chest.

“It’s okay.” Derek rested a heavy hand on the top of his head for a moment and it was oddly comforting. He felt himself calm down.

“I- uh, thanks.” He nodded and stretched.

“The touch of pack is powerful for us, even when we’re not absorbing pain, it’s grounding, reassuring.” Stiles nodded and looked at him gratefully when he spent several minutes absorbing Peter’s pain.

“I realised you figured out how to do this last night. Good job.” Stiles nodded modestly.

“Hey- this is the most you’ve ever spoken to me- do you like me now that I’m a wolfie like you?” He rolled his eyes and sat back down with his usual hard expression. Stiles chuckled and Derek shook his head.

“You’re still irritating.”

“Always.” He turned back to Peter and rested his cheek against his side again, hoping that from somewhere in his recovery sleep, he might be able to feel them touching and find it a comfort.

Deaton was pleased with the progress of his healing, Scott eventually woke up and took his turn to relieve Peter of some pain. Stiles felt strangely safe in that room with them. Maybe that was how it felt to be in a pack.

Peter’s healing sped up exponentially once the worst was over and by that evening all of the open wounds had closed up and the scars were fading. The Sheriff came to see them just as Peter was preparing to get up and head out.  
“Wow you- you’re all healed!” He stared at him in shock, his eyes trying to find signs of the terrible wounds that had been there just a day before.

“I am, I’m still a little...well, tired. I’m going to head home.” The sheriff extended his hand. Peter stilled and blinked at him.

“You...you dragged my boy through those woods...and then back from death itself. I’ll never be able to thank you enough for that.” He didn’t know what else to do so he just shook the offered limb and nodded.

“As great as that was, we do have bad news.” Derek deadpanned from behind them. The sheriff wiped his eyes and gestured for him to continue.

“Stiles has gotta come stay with us for a while.”

“Wait, what?”

“I would be the most inept wolf, never mind alpha, if I left a newly turned wolf alone in a house with a human.” Peter explained softly.

“But he’s...he’s good, he’s my son, he would never-“ 

“I might not be able to help it, dad.” Stiles explained nervously. Noah sighed and nodded, reaching out, asking for a hug

“You know, even if you did I wouldn’t hold it against you.”

“I would never forgive myself, though.” He breathed in his dad’s familiar smell of warmth and coffee and spearmint gum. He’d never been away from home, and even though he wasn’t sure it technically counted as he was just across town and would still be able to see him, he knew he was going to miss his father.

“You gonna come get your stuff or shall I bring it?”

“We’ll take Peter home and then I’ll drive Stiles over to pick up some things.” Derek replied before they could answer. 

“Thank you for fixing us all up yet again, doc.” Peter patted the vet’s shoulder gratefully and headed out, hand entwined with Stiles’.

Stiles tried not to be jittery as Derek drove them back to the loft in his jeep. He was worried about Peter. He was always so strong and poised and looked immaculate. Even though Scott had brought him clean clothes to wear home, he was dishevelled, and he kept his eyes closed during the ride back to the apartment.

“Can I...help?” Stiles asked nervously as they went inside.

“I’ll be fine. Go with Derek and get your things.” Peter planted the gentlest kiss against his forehead and Stiles didn’t know how to argue. He didn’t want to crowd Peter if he wanted space, or to give him space he was feeling fragile and wanted to be looked after.

“Let’s go.” Derek made the decision for him. His gut twisted with worry and guilt all the way back to his house and while he packed some basics into a bag.

“He’ll be fine. He always is.” Derek muttered to him from where he stood leaning against the doorframe.

“I know.”

“You’ve just put one shirt in your bag and then a bunch of dirty underwear and a dictionary on top.” Stiles cursed and tipped out the contents of the bag before starting from the beginning, making better choices the second time round.

“You didn’t have to drive me back here you know.”

“We watch out for new wolves. Besides, you weren’t exactly a calm, centred person when you were human, so...” He trailed off, not being painfully blunt for a change. Stiles surprised him when he laughed.

“Ain’t that the truth. I bet my first full moon is gonna be super ugly. Ok, I just wanna put my laundry in the machine and then I’m ready.” He grabbed his phone charger on the way out.

“How are you feeling at the moment?” Derek asked on the drive back to the loft. Stiles brought his attention to his current state.

“I’m okay. No desire to commit murder so...that’s always good.” Derek nodded and switched the radio several times despite Stiles’ complaints about ‘not touching another man’s radio.’ His choice made Stiles giggle in disbelief.

“You like disco?” Derek shot him a glare.

“You like disco, wow! Who would’ve thought? Do you like ABBA? The Bee Gees? Ooh how about gospel? That’s really got your name all over it-“

“Shut the hell up, Stiles.”

“I am so excited to live with you guys, I’m gonna learn so much about you!” Derek flashed his fangs when he hit his shoulder playfully.

“Hey man I’m a wolfie now too which means your threats aren’t gonna scare me anymore, especially now I know you like disco- oh my god, do you have leg warmers? Do you go roller skating?” Stiles continued to pester him all the way back to the loft. Derek threw his bag at him so hard when they climbed out that he literally fell to the ground.

“Ow, man!”

“My god this really is a pile of crap, you even carry trash around with you-“

“What? Oh wait no, do-“ Stiles winced when Derek grabbed the bag to put in the garbage and it caught on something, ripping it open. He glanced at the contents before turning and raising an eyebrow at him.

“So....ummm....”

“Yeah, I’d rather not know about what you do with my uncle, thanks.” Stiles’ head felt like it might spontaneously combust as he helped Derek throw the embarrassing bag of crushed sex toy boxes into the trash.

“Hey, you were right Stiles, it is gonna be so much fun getting to know one another better.” Derek said gleefully, Stiles shot him a sarcastic smile and followed him inside, his face still burning scarlet with embarrassment.

The shower wasn’t running when they got in, Stiles crept up to Peter’s room and glanced round the door.  
“Hey.” The alpha greeted him, he was lying on his bed in a pair of black boxers looking unfairly sexy considering how terrible he probably felt.

“Hi.”

“Get what you need?” Stiles nodded and approached the bed when he reached out.

“How do you feel?”

“Tired.”

“Why aren’t you sleeping, then?”

“Can’t.” Stiles nodded understandingly and gestured for him to roll over so he could pull the sheets back.

“Get in, come on.” Peter smiled fondly.

“Are you giving me orders?”

“It looks that way. Come on.” He removed his jacket and jeans, rolling his eyes when Peter smirked at him.

“Don’t get any ideas I’m just helping you sleep.”

“Sure.” Stiles huffed incredulously at him and climbed into the bed next to him.

“You’re making me the little spoon?” Peter’s expression and the lilt of his voice were dripping with amused fondness and it made Stiles blush.

“Everyone needs to be the little spoon sometimes, come on.” Stiles knew he was too narrow to wrap himself around Peter’s broad shoulders the way he was able to do to him, so he lied back and gestured for Peter to rest his head on his chest. He did so with a smile, inhaling his scent deeply - making Stiles flush again. Stiles let his hands gently play through Peter’s slightly damp hair and he was surprised how quickly the older man fell asleep. He hoped he made him feel half as safe and comforted as he did when he held him.

Peter woke up feeling comfortable and well rested and grinned in spite of himself when he realised Stiles was in his arms, making his bed smell of him. Every part of his man and the wolf inside him wanted to leap for joy. This was right, this was where he should be. It was an intense feeling which caught Peter off guard, he could’ve easily panicked but then he looked at Stiles’ sleeping face. He looked restful in his slumber - and he was actually sleeping, which Peter assumed was something of a miracle. Maybe he’d been as comforted by his presence as Peter had been by his. He himself had fallen asleep listening to his heart beating, knowing he was alive and safe under his hands had made him feel able to relax and let go.

Stiles squirmed slightly and made a soft little noise in his sleep, making Peter smile. He needed to pee but there was no way he was going to wake the teen. He glanced over Stiles’ sleeping form at his clock, it was four in the afternoon, he’d let him nap for a while longer before he risked waking him. This way he could hold him and watch him sleep. He was too cute to look away from.

Stiles came to slowly and his nose with its damn heightened sensitivity alerted him to the fact he wasn’t at home. His eyes shot open and he panicked for a moment before realising Peter was pressed up against his back and he was in his bed. He sighed and relaxed back down. For a man so muscular he really shouldn’t be so comfortable to lie against. Peter shifted and Stiles felt hardness pressing against his lower back. He bit his lip, his own cock sprang to attention in his underwear. It really didn’t take much, especially when Peter was involved. He nudged backwards, feeling it press between them. He was sure Peter was still asleep.

“Are you teasing me, Stiles?” His voice made him jump- he gasped and rolled over to look at him, not getting far because Peter caught him and pulled him back into his arms, smiling in amusement.

“You should be resting- have you even been asleep this whole time? What time is it?” Peter smiled and leant in, pressing a kiss against his mouth while he couldn’t get away. Not that he wanted to.

“It’s four pm. It’s been a few hours. I feel great.”

“Yeah I noticed.”

“You mad at me, baby? Your dick isn’t.” Stiles frowned at him, faking anger for the principle rather than displaying his actual feelings and Peter caught him in another kiss, tongue rubbing against his in a way that made his cock twitch between them.

“You’ve been through so much, you’re meant to be resting!”

“I have rested, thanks to you, and I feel great. Listen to your alpha.” Stiles’ cock twitched again and Peter smirked at him.

“You like that?”

“Not as much as you do.” Stiles pushed at his shoulders in a pathetic attempt to worm away from him.

“You sure? You don’t want me to get all ‘alpha’ with you? You wouldn’t enjoy me pinning you down and ravishing you just because I can? Because I’m your alpha?” Stiles gave up his wriggling, his pupils blew - he was practically drooling.

“Interesting....noted. Ok, so you think we should rest, let’s just go back to sleep then shall we? Or maybe have a nice cup of herbal tea and do some yoga-“ Peter pulled back and climbed out of bed.

“Dammit, Peter-“ Stiles whined and reached out for him, catching one of his arms and the waistband of his boxers. Peter chuckled and leant down, planting a kiss on his lips and detangling Stiles’ hands from his neck when he stood.

“I have to pee. With an erection now, thanks to you. I won’t be long.” Stiles flopped back on the bed with a thrumming pulse and rummaged in his bag. Shit. He hadn’t packed his lube or his toys or anything. He glanced at Peter’s nightstand. He didn’t feel comfortable looking in there, he didn’t want to invade his privacy. He shucked his t shirt and pants off and began stroking himself.

“You’d better not be doing what I think you’re doing.” Peter called ahead before entering the room a few minutes later. He raised an eyebrow at Stiles who held his hands up in mock surrender, grinning sheepishly.

“You teased me!”

“I teased you?”

“You weren’t asleep you knew I’d feel that giant thing pressing into me!” Peter quirked his eyebrows and Stiles glared at him, crossing his arms.

“You know how to flatter me, darling, but I wasn’t the one writhing against you now, was I?” He pushed his own underwear down and Stiles was struck with a moment of awe, excitement and insecurity as he took in the sight of him.

“You. Are too fucking cute.” Stiles shuddered when he spoke, leaning forwards and stroking his hands from his ankles up his calves and then back down again. He yelped when he grabbed his ankles and pulled him forwards. Peter climbed on top of him and they kissed roughly, hips grinding together.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

“Yes alpha.” He’d meant it half as a joke, but Peter’s eyes flashed red and the sudden intensity of the moment shocked them both. Stiles groaned and moved into position, so hard it hurt. Peter’s breath was suddenly against his ass and he clamped a hand over his mouth when he suddenly licked a wet line from his taint right up over his quivering hole.

“Oh no you don’t. Move your hand or I’m tying them behind your back. Listening to you is half the fun.” Stiles shakily put his hand back down on the bed.

“Hmm...maybe I should do it anyway. What do you think?” His head was spinning, he felt precum drip out of his cock. He nodded.

“Words.”

“Y-yes, tie them behind me, please.” Peter growled and leant over him so he could kiss him roughly before he was gone again. Stiles whined needily.

“One second gorgeous, just one second.” He rummaged in his closet and suddenly the bed dipped and he was back. He gently pressed on Stiles’ upper back signalling him to lower onto his chest.

“Put your hands behind your back.....beautiful...fuck....” His face was so hot. So was the situation. He could feel Peter staring at him, exposed and vulnerable. His hands were suddenly at his wrists and tying them together with something soft and silky. He planted a few kisses onto the soft skin of his forearms before moving back to his ass. Stiles hadn’t heard him get lube but suddenly there was some dripping at his hole and then Peter’s finger rubbing at him and making him moan.

“You keep opening up for me baby, your hole is greedy.” Stiles moaned and tried to push back against his finger but Peter moved it away and chuckled. Bastard. He toyed with his cock and while that was great and he enjoyed it- Stiles was shocked how much he just wanted him inside. He wasn’t sure when he’d become such a slut for dick but apparently it had happened and he wasn’t at all upset about it.

“Peter...”

“Yes baby?”

“Please, I want you inside...” He wriggled his hips and it was only because of his position pressed into the pillows that he thought Peter was totally cool and collected in teasing him. In reality, Peter’s eyes had been red the whole time and he was fighting himself the whole way. Denying himself, even for a few minutes, was something he’d never excelled at. With Stiles, it was nearly impossible and took every gram of self control he had.

“Alright, as you begged so nicely and looked so pretty doing it...” He let the tip of his finger slip inside and Stiles mewled desperately underneath him when he paused again. He chuckled and slipped in further, teasing him with one finger until he was begging loudly for more.

“Can you take more? You’ve got such a little hole I don’t want to hurt you.” Stiles suddenly released a very animal growl and they were both reminded that he wasn’t a weak little human anymore, yes he was submissive but Peter wouldn’t be able to have as much control as easily as he had before. It sent a thrill through both of them and Peter leant over his body, slipping a hand into his hair and yanking his head back roughly.

“Don’t get rude with me sweetheart.” Stiles moaned helplessly, eyes burning bright gold, hips shuddering. Peter slipped in another finger, and then another in quick succession making Stiles groan at the stretch.

“See? It’s more comfortable for you when I go slow. I know you’re desperate for your alpha’s cock but you have to be patient.” Stiles arched his back more and stretched his neck out for Peter, showing his submission instinctively without realising. Peter growled his satisfaction and mouthed at the soft, sensitive skin as he stretched the tight muscles around his fingers.

Stiles’ thighs were shaking by the time Peter finished prepping him. He reached an arm around his chest and pulled his back up flush against his own chest as he began to push his cock into his heated flesh.  
Stiles whined and tried to writhe underneath him but Peter had him in a firm grip and his teeth at his neck so he could only give in and relax into it.

“Tell me how it feels baby.” Stiles’ heart fluttered at the roughness of Peter’s voice. He opened his mouth but only a hoarse moan came out as Peter slid in deeper. He seemed to keep getting deeper. Stiles couldn’t remember it feeling so big even the first time. He couldn’t think. What had Peter asked? A touch to his cock jolted his brain awake again.

“F-fuck...oh my god...” He sobbed as Peter pressed against his prostate. The man chuckled a sexy rumble against his shoulder and began to thrust into him, pulling him upright with one hand and gripping his hip with the other.

Peter relished Stiles’ delectable sounds and how pliant he’d become in his hands. He was so blissed out he couldn’t speak, that reaction was almost as satisfying for Peter as actually fucking him. He untied the teen’s wrists and flipped him onto his back. When he pushed back inside Stiles arched and immediately came in a large splatter across his torso. Peter pounded into him harder, hitting his over sensitive bundle of nerves repeatedly. Stiles was in tears as his cock became hard again of its own volition within minutes. Peter fucked him faster, his rhythm becoming erratic. His moans got louder and a sweat broke out across his skin. He suddenly pushed inside deeper than ever and let out a loud groan, burying his face in Stiles’ neck. Stiles hugged him with shaking arms, eyes still watering from the intense pleasure as he felt warmth fill him up inside. Peter pulled out and made him come again with his mouth. They collapsed and Peter pressed a soft kiss against his temple.

“You’re crying.”

“No....just watering..intense..can’t speak, just cuddle me.” Peter chuckled at him and pulled him in closer, stroking his hair as he nuzzled against his neck.

“You’re perfect. So perfect for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I would really appreciate some feedback & opinions - any thoughts are always welcome!
> 
> Hope you’re all doing ok at the moment and are staying safe, best wishes to each and every one of you <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter faces a dose of Stiles’ anxiety and decided he’s going to help him relax. This is a totally gratuitous chapter and I hope you love it hehe

Peter woke, stirred from his blissfully cosy and restful sleep by an anxious pulse thrumming under his hands. He had both arms wrapped around Stiles’ torso, his face pressed against the teen’s neck. Stiles was lying perfectly still - probably so as not to wake the alpha - but Peter knew he couldn’t be sleeping.

“Mmm...what’s the matter sweetheart?” Stiles shifted in his arms as soon as he realised he wouldn’t wake him.

“Nothing.”

“You’re anxious, about what?”

“I’m fine.” He began to pull away from him entirely, Peter let him go reluctantly.

“Stiles.”

“I’m just restless, okay? I don’t sleep and I’ve had enough of lying still.” He snapped as he clambered uncoordinatedly to his feet and yanked on his underwear, scratching his hand through his hair agitatedly.

“Okay.” His shoulders slumped with guilt.

“Sorry.”

“Do you want to go for a run? Burn off some energy?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then...” Peter climbed out of the bed and turned Stiled to face him, “let me make the decision for you.” Stiles nodded softly in his hands, those big eyes of his looking sad and he pressed a kiss to his mouth before ordering him to get dressed.

He wasn’t sure if he knew how to help, but his gut was telling him that Stiles needed for him to take charge for a while.

They went for a run in the woods, Stiles was very fast, his nimble frame allowing for speedier movement. His mind, however, was not occupied enough by mere physical exhaustion - which he now recovered from very quickly - and Peter had to continually snap at him to concentrate, focus, try harder, run quicker. It had taken the edge off of his stress, but it hadn’t entirely worked. He couldn’t get him to eat breakfast when they returned to the loft, and Peter decided to change tactic.

“I’m going to shower, you’ll go after me. Don’t go anywhere.” He saw the slight shiver his tone elicited from Stiles and he showered quickly. When he returned, Stiles was having an argument with somebody in the comments section of an Instagram post about something to do with a global conspiracy involving peanut butter. Peter rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily, he knew Stiles could be highly strung at times but he’d never entirely witnessed it himself and he knew this was just the tip of the iceberg.

“Go and shower.”

“One sec.”

“I’m not asking.”

“I just need to- hey!” Stiles stood and tried to grab his phone back out of Peter’s hands until the alpha growled at him menacingly and he faltered.

“Fine.” He stomped off to the bathroom. Peter began to prepare his bedroom. He was going to force Stiles into feeling calm again, one way or the other.

Stiles felt like his skin was crawling, as though it was too alive and agitated beyond all reason. He scrubbed himself viciously to no avail. He felt the telltale signs of a panic attack beginning to creep upwards in his chest as his breathing huffed out heavier, his fingertips twinged with energy and his thoughts zoomed up and then disappeared erratically. He dried himself off and padded back to Peter’s bedroom, eyes pricking with tears.

He was stunned for a moment and froze in the doorway. Peter had sex toys lined up on his dresser, and a long chain hanging over a metal joist across the ceiling. He only wore jeans and Stiles wondered if he’d bothered to put on underwear or not. He hoped not.

“Come in. Close the door.”

“What....what is this?” His voice sounded hoarse.

“You’re anxious and you can’t relax. I’m going to help you.”

“It just...it comes on, I have an attack, and then it’s gone for a while you can’t make it stop-“

“I can and I will. Drop the towel.” That bolt of electricity shot up his spine again and Stiles swallowed uncertainly.

“If you don’t feel comfortable I’ll put it all away and we can handle it your way. I’m just offering a different method. An experiment of sorts.” Stiles sighed and Peter’s mouth curled a little when they both saw the tent appear in his towel.

“I suppose you don’t hate the idea, then.”

“You knew I wouldn’t.”

“Hoped.” Stiles chuckled and dropped his towel, still feeling a twinge of bashfulness at being so openly exposed with Peter’s eyes roaming over him. Overwhelming that, however, was the wave of arousal that had crashed over him from the surprise of the situation. He knew Peter could be dominant during sex - he hadn’t realised however, how deep that streak ran within him. He certainly hadn’t realised he might be capable of this.

“What do you want me to do?” A thrill jolted through Peter as Stiles asked the question, biting at his lip with that hint of shyness he so loved.

“Come here.” He kissed Stiles hard, overwhelming him with sensation as he plunged his tongue into his mouth and pulled him roughly against him by his ass, grinding his hips against him and providing his erection with friction against the denim of his jeans. When they parted the teen’s eyes were black and his cheeks flushed. Perfection.

“Now...is there anything I’ve laid out here that you don’t want me to use? Look and think about it.” Stiles turned to the items he had placed on his dresser in a neat line. He reached out and let his delicate fingers trace over them as he looked at each of them. His cock began to leak precum and his blush reached down to his chest.

“No.”

“Is there anything here you don’t know the purpose of?” Stiles shook his head.

“Alright. I want to tie you up, tease you, edge you, spank you and then make you cum so many times you forget who and where we are. I want you to stop thinking, just for a while. How does that sound?”

“Amazing.” He croaked out with wide eyes.

“Alright. If you want me to stop, you say ‘red.’ If you want me to slow down but you’re not so uncomfortable you need me to stop altogether, you say ‘orange.’ You do what I tell you, don’t talk unless I speak to you first. Understand?” Stiles nodded, Peter made him repeat his instructions back to him.

“Good. I promise you’re safe. Whatever I do, you’re safe with me. Ok?” Stiles smiled slightly as he stroked his cheek sweetly and planted a kiss on his forehead. He rested his palm over his chest.

“I just want to hear that you’re not so stressed for a while. I want you to feel relaxed and calm. I want you to be able to sleep.” Stiles leant up and kissed him gently before nuzzling against his neck.

“Thank you.” 

“Ok, let’s start. When I ask you to speak to me I want you to either call me by my name, or whatever feels good for you. Stand at the foot of the bed for me, legs apart, hands clasped behind your back. Do not move unless I say so.”

Stiles’ heart was now racing for a different reason as he watched Peter turn to his dresser and pick up a vibrator with a hollow sleeve attached to the end. He kissed Stiles some more before kneeling at his feet and teasing his erection with his mouth. When he finally let the head of his cock slip past his lips Stiles whined desperately and his hands unclenched their grip on each other to move to Peter’s hair. He suddenly remembered his instruction and tightly clasped them back together, desperately frustrated all of a sudden. Peter sucked his cock until he was getting close and then he switched on the vibrator and replaced his mouth with the cylinder of vibrating silicone. Stiles yelped and jerked his hips forwards as the toy quickly began to tip him over the edge. Peter let him get close, so close, Stiles thought he was making him orgasm and then he suddenly pulled the toy away. Stiles panted heavily and groaned his frustration out as his climax teetered on the edge for a few pulsating moments and then faded away.

Peter repeated his delicious torture until Stiles cracked and grasped hold of his shoulders. He pulled back a little and looked up at him. Stiles quickly pulled his hands back behind him.  
“S-Sorry.”

“So naughty...if you can’t follow simple instructions you obviously don’t want to cum that badly.” Stiles groaned and his chin flopped down to rest against his chest.

“Turn around and bend over.” Stiles obliged, his cock aching between his legs and his heart pounding with arousal and anticipation. He felt nothing, heard nothing for a torturously long while except for the soft sound of skin on skin as Peter touched himself. Then the shock of a hard stinging slap to his ass stunned him and elicited a loud cry from his lips.

“For moving your hands.” Stiles gasped and shuddered, suddenly feeling dangerously close to his orgasm again.

“How are you feeling?”

“I-close...” His hands clutched at the sheets and he heard Peter suck in a sharp breath.

“You nearly came from me slapping your sweet little ass?” His hand rubbed over the sore flesh and Stiles whined with desperation.

“That’s good to know!” Another sharp smack was delivered to his other cheek. And another. Stiles had never felt his orgasm creeping up on him like this before but suddenly there it was and his knees were nearly giving out and he felt moisture on his foot and he knew he’d climaxed.

“Fuck....” He was glad to hear the shake in Peter’s voice over the ringing in his ears because he suddenly felt quite overwhelmed by the new sensations he was experiencing.

“Good boy...” Peter pulled him upright and into his arms as he kissed him sweetly again, removing his doubt, making him feel safe and relaxed once again.

“How are you feeling?”

“Pretty great.” Peter chuckled and kissed him again, Stiles pulled away and guided him to the bed with hands on his hips.

“What are you doing?”

“What I want...unless you have any objections, Alpha?” Peter groaned and watched him like he was something magical as he sat astride his hips and reached back to tease himself open. Stiles whimpered when he sat up and helped him, kissing his neck as he pushed one of his fingers alongside his own. Stiles pulled out and let Peter make him ready before pushing him back down. He grinned wickedly and leant back on his hands, lifting his knees to get into the position he wanted. Peter’s fingers tightened on his legs when he began to lower his hips down. Stiles rode him until they were both finished and then collapsed over him until Peter moved them into a more comfortable position.

“You’re incredible...”Peter grumbled into his hair, Stiles chuckled.

“We have a lot of toys left to use, you know...”

“Oh believe me I’ve thought of ways to use each and everyone of them on you.” Stiles giggled.

“You have?” Peter nodded smugly.

“It’s been a great source of entertainment for me.” Stiles laughed again and trailed off when he saw the way Peter was watching him with an expression on his face that made his heart flutter.

“You...I never would’ve guessed you’d be like this, you know?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean...you’re really sweet. You always have been, since the first time by the jeep. I don’t know if you mean to be or not but-“

“Well..I don’t want to put any pressure on either of us, but I don’t remember the last time I felt like this about someone. You’re special, I care about you. I’m not a particularly emotive person, and I don’t like being vulnerable with people, but you have this knack for just getting past all my barriers, I can’t hide from you, and I don’t want to.” Stiles wondered for a moment if the way his chest hurt in the best possible way and the moisture in his eyes meant he was in love. He smiled and kissed the alpha gently. He had plenty of time to figure that out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! So sorry for the massive delay in updating, I’ve been completely uninspired just lately with all my creative outlets so I decided to just write a really fun chapter :)  
> Hope you’re all safe and well <3


End file.
